Family Matters
by DreamDisneyGurl
Summary: Randy Cunningham lived the perfect life. Being the Norseville Ninja and kicking bad guy butt, having the greatest beat friend in the world at his side, having the perfect girlfriend like the twirling baton user and most of all, the 'bruecest' parents in the world. But what happens when Randy's world turns upside down when he finds out his life was a lie?
1. Living a Lie

**~Family Matters~**

**Summary: **

_Randy Cunningham lived the perfect life. Being the Norseville Ninja and kicking bad guy butt, having the greatest beat friend in the world at his side, having the perfect girlfriend like the twirling baton user, Theresa Fowler and most of all, the 'bruecest' parents in the world. But what happens when Randy's world turns upside down when he finds out his life was a lie?_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the franchised shows used here and the characters seen here except for two, I only thought of the plot.**

* * *

Randy Cunningham smiled happily as he watched his latest victory happen before his eyes, the robo-ape he destroyed exploded in such display of explosion. The ninja wearing all black and red then turned to the crowd of adolescents behind him, cheering and screaming his name in excitement and joy. The dark indigo eyes brightened in pride and appreciation as he waved to the crowd, then proceeded to 'smoke-bomb' out of the scene.

It has been almost three years now since he was chosen to be the Norseville Ninja, and he had been living the sweet life, and he was thankful for it. First off, he had cool ninja powers and skills to fight off bad guys like Hannibal McFist and his scientist sidekick, Viceroy, and also the dastardly Sorcerer, who was still locked down under the school to this day. Randy still thought this was all a dream, one that he would gladly not wake up from. He felt like a big superhero for it, saving the day and have the happy ending, no matter how bad the situation was.

Then it came to his friends. Well, one awesome best friend actually. There were people like Bucky, the nerdy triangle player, but Randy never really connected with people as much as he had with one Howard Weinerman. The carrot haired chubby boy was now sort of 'jock-like' buff but he was still lazy as ever, and Randy would never change him for the world. There were times that his bromigo and the NinjaNomicon would have their fights. However, it was settled after Randy gave both of them lectures on getting along. Despite all that, Howard never left Randy's side for a moment (there were some occasions, but Howard comes back every time) and sometimes helped Randy out, especially when it comes to covering for him in classes and major events...like dates and such.

Speaking of, Randy had finally obtained a girlfriend after all these years...and her name was Theresa Fowler. She was a pretty girl, known to be the 'Twirling Baton Girl' of the school. She was the captain of the team after all, and she made the school proud. Randy had to laugh every time the girl rubbed her award winning trophies at Principal Slimovitz, just to show that the baton twirling team wasn't 'a waste of good money'. Theresa was a tall skinny girl, with dark blue eyes that Randy loved getting lost into. Her hair is blue violet with three lavender streaks and wears it in a ponytail with a band. Randy always wondered if her hair would be different this year.

The senior year.

Randy sighed as he then ducked into a locker and removed his mask, bright red lights flashed over him as he then stepped out of the locker in his normal clothes . The purple haired boy then looked in the mirror for a moment, smiling that he wasn't getting bruises much from the fight he had moments ago.

'_When will McFist ever learn that no matter what he has planned, that it will ALWAYS fail?_' The young seventeen year old laughed as he slammed his locker door and then looked down in thought. This was going to not only be his last year of high school, but it will be his last year as the 'Ninja'. The thought made him a little sad, and he had to find a good candidate from the new freshmen to be the next Norseville Ninja. He sighed once more as the last school bell rung, signaling it was time to go home.

"Cunningham!" A deep voice shouted in pants, and the tall purple haired boy turned his head with a smile.

Howard was rushing his way in fast strides, and when he reached his best friend, he then leaned against the lockers panting tiredly.

"I wasn't about to leave without you bud," Randy grinned as he shifted his back up to his shoulders more.

The ginger placed one finger up to give a chance to catch his breath, then stood up straight as he then grinned, "Dude, I heard that there is an opening for the new McSwizzles down at the new McCandy Shop. Wanna come with?"

"Can't. Family night and then video chat with Theresa," Randy smirked as he started walking side by side with the other boy out the school, "Besides, this gives you an opportunity to actually have a date night with Debby Kang,"

Howard made a face, but it didn't stop him from blushing, "Shut it, Cunningham. Debby Kang and I aren't dating-"

"Yet~" Randy pointed out with a smug look, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, "Just stop being a shoob and ask her already,"

Before Howard could say anything else, Randy looked up when he heard a voice call his name. The spiky haired ninja smiled happily when he saw a man in his forties, dark brown hair turning grey a bit and dark eyes filled with amusement, dressed in a polo shirt and waiting in a blue Mercedes. Randy snapped his head to his best friend with the biggest grin ever, as Howard smiled a little.

"Go, I have to wait on Heidi anyways," The bigger male grinned as Randy and him did a weird 'handshake-fistbumping-highfiving' routine of theirs as Randy rushed to the car and the old man.

"Hey-a sport. Had a honking bruce day at school," The man chuckled with mirth in his eyes, as Randy got into the car and smiled brightly.

"Totally the cheese, Dad," Randy laughed as the car was started up and they were driving home.

The last thing that made Randy's life better...was his family. His dad, Richard Cunningham, was a funny and laid back kind of guy. The man was an older version of Randy in every way except in looks. His personality was of Randy, but he did have his moments of being a proper father (like if Randy failed a test or was caught sneaking out of the house). Randy's mom, Wendy Cunningham, was the opposite. As much as Randy loved her and she was very sweet, she could be a little bossy and quite nosy on Randy's life, but she was clueless of her son being the 'Ninja'. The short skinny woman had light mousy short hair and the greenest eyes ever. Randy was reminded of how his mother was like Heidi in a way. It was a wonder how Randy managed to be so nonchalant around his best friend's sister anyways.

Soon, the two Cunningham men arrived at their home, seeing Mrs. Cunningham waving at them with a smile. Randy smiled back and hopped out of the car once his old man parked, and gave the woman and big hug.

"Hey Mom, how goes it?" Randy grinned down at her, but then felt a slap at the back of his head and rubbed the sore spot with a wince, "Owww, what the juice?" He exclaimed but then froze as he gulped and glanced down sheepishly at the stern face of his mother.

"Young man, how many times have I told you to clean your room? Do you have any idea how much mess you have in there? I had to come into your room this morning and you left it in such a state-" She went on with a nagging tone, as Randy rubbed the back of his head and apologized a hundred times as his Dad watched in amusement.

Yes, despite that, life for one Randy Cunningham was blissful and happy.

_At least, for now..._

* * *

Randy yawned as he was waving to his parents goodnight, and headed up to his bedroom for some well deserved rest. He had just finished dinner with his parents and was happy to eat his mom's famous meatloaf surprise, and had saved some for Howard tomorrow. He had a long and hilarious talk with his Dad about his day of school, skipping over about his battles as the Ninja. Randy was also proud to say that his streak of Fs and Ds had changed to at least Cs and some Bs in every class of this year. This resulted to his parents congratulating him and saying how proud they were, but weren't about to give in to Randy's demands for a car of his own, even when he already has a license. Then, after doing the dishes and watching a bit of television as family bonding time, then he said he'll head to bed.

The purple haired boy sighed in bliss. '_What a day this has been, everything is going my way..._' He thought as he was passing by his dad's office until the Ninjanomicon started reacting. Randy blinked as he pulled the book out from his jacket and looked down at the glowering hot redness of it in wonderment. What did the Nomicon want now? The young ninja hummed as he then walked back into his father's office room and locked the door. He then flipped the book open and felt the familiar sensation of his soul being sucked out of his physical body as his body sagged and fell to the ground, landing his face on top of the open pages of the book.

Darkness filled him as Randy opened his eyes a little and then eyes widened as he did not see the familiar surrounding of some sort of forest he was used to. No, it was just pitch black all around him, as the seventeen year old looked around frantically in panic and slight fear.

"Alright Nomicon, this isn't funny, what the juice is going on?" He asked as he was backing up a bit, but then his eyes widened at the soft mist of words forming instead of the normal colorfully loud text he was used to.

**_A ninja is known to have the eyes of his soul opened in the darkest of times..._**

Randy tilted his head a bit in confusion then sighed, "Even after all these years of training and gaining more knowledge as the ninja, I still don't even know what you're saying,"

The Nomicon then shook a bit as Randy then blinked as he held his head with both his hands, hearing sounds and voices around him in fast motion. It made the teenagers head spin painfully and it felt like it was going to explode.

Was the Ninjanomicon finally going to erase his memories of being the ninja away right now?

It was impossible! Randy hasn't picked out the next freshman yet nor was his time of high school over yet! They had a deal!

But then Randy's eyes snapped open and he found himself awake in his father's studies. He sat up and rubbed his head with a groan, then blinked as he hit his back against his Dad's work desk and something fell onto his lap. Randy, being the ever curious being he was, picked up the object and saw it was a letter addressed to him. Odd, why would his dad have something that was clearly for Randy? The boy opened it and picked up what seemed to be a letter. He started skimming it a bit, his eyes widening more and more as his heart dropped and his body felt like it was dunked in ice water. Randy immediately stood up and raced to open the door, only to have it opened by his old man and his wife beside him looking worried.

"Son, I heard a loud thunk, is everything okay?" Mr. Cunningham asked in concern, but his eyes travelled to the shaking hand of his son fisting a piece of paper tightly, "What's that you've got there?"

Randy's eyes hardened as he opened the paper and shoved it to his father's face, "Mind explaining what the juice is this?!"

Richard blinked as he then looked down at the crumpled paper and started to read it as his wife looked over at the letter with him.

_My beloved Randall,_

_ How are you? I hope you are doing alright. I am hoping this letter reaches to you before I pass, but I am sure that my brother and his wife are keeping all my letters from you. It still saddens me that they'd still do so when all I want is to see if you are alright. You must be seventeen by now, eh? I wish I could've given you something for your birthday but unfortunately I don't have the money, well, I can't even get out of the place I'm in even if I had money or the present to give you. The doctors say I won't be able to make it, my cancer has already spread out through my body and there is no more hope for me. I wish I could've seen you just once and I could die happy. I bet you look like your father maybe. I wouldn't know, but I think you do. Oh how I wished the days went back and I didn't give you up to my brother, and was foolish to stay in hiding from the world...especially hiding from your father. I do hope you get this letter. If I don't write back in the next month...then this is goodbye my beloved. I will always love you and I will watch you from wherever I go...Take care and live life to the fullest._

_Love, Mom_

Richard placed the paper down and calmly looked at a calmly angry looking Randy, waiting for an explanation, "Randy-"

"I don't understand..." Randy looked at the envelope in his other hand, showing that the letter was from a month ago, "Who is this person? According to the name here it says it's from Rachel Cunningham from the APH...Amity Park Hospital?" The boy looked up at the two adults with confusion and loss in his eyes.

"Sweetie," Wendy stepped up as she reached a hand out to him gently, but Randy stepped back with apprehension, making the woman look hurt, "We didn't want you to find out this way,"

"Find out what exactly?" Randy spoke slowly, as he glanced up, then eyes widened as he saw the same writings of the Nomicon hovering around his parents' heads.

**_A ninja is known to have the eyes of his soul opened in the darkest of times..._**

"Son," Richard approached with a sigh, "We aren't your real parents...I am just your Uncle...and this letter was from my sister, your real mom,"

Randy felt floored. His eyes then widened.

"You mean..."

"I'm sorry Randy, but we actually got news of it last week...the hospital called to announce that she passed away,"

And with that Randy, felt his body push them away and ran as fast as he could, out of the house full of lies.

* * *

**And the first introduction commences. Hi, this is my first story and I've thought of this after having a marathon of watching Randy Cunningham and a few of Danny Phantom. I hope you enjoyed the first part, and hopefully with enough reviews, I can continue to write this story out. This story WILL crossover with not only Randy Cunningham and Danny Phantom, but with some other shows as well such as American Dragon: Jake Long, Kim Possible and so much more. Please review to comment and suggest things and I will see to it to write the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**-DreamDisneyGurl**


	2. Meeting an Ally

**~Family Matters~**

**Summary: **

_Randy Cunningham lived the perfect life. Being the Norseville Ninja and kicking bad guy butt, having the greatest beat friend in the world at his side, having the perfect girlfriend like the twirling baton user and most of all, the 'bruecest' parents in the world. But what happens when Randy's world turns upside down when he finds out his life was a lie?_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the franchised shows used here and the characters seen here except for two, I only thought of the plot.**

* * *

**_...A ninja is known to have the eyes of his soul opened in the darkest of times..._**

Shaking his head in denial, Randy kept on running until his legs gave out somewhere near the boarders of Norseville. His hair was disheveled and his body covered in sweat from all the running and jumping just to get away from his so called 'parents'. His mind was still swirling with thoughts of what those people just told him. For seventeen years, he has been living with people that weren't of his real parents, but were still family...and they have been keeping it from him all this time. '_I can't believe it!_' Randy thought frantically as he sat on a rock and ran his fingers through his hair, squeezing his eyes shut in hopes that this was all just a bad dream.

He looked up from his thoughts as he then stared out into the home town that was Norseville. He couldn't help but feel a little bit sick of living a lie. He wanted to call Howard, or maybe even Theresa-

"Theresa!" Randy's eyes widened as he then pulled out his cellphone and saw he had two missed calls from her and four text messages. He then clicked on his phone to call her up and bit his lower lip nervously. '_Hopefully she isn't ticked,_'

"_Randy?_"

"Hey Theresa, babe," Randy rubbed the back of his head as he heard her sweet voice, "I'm so sorry that I didn't get your calls, I...had an interesting night,"

"_You always say that every night,_" Theresa sighed from the other line, "_Randy, I think we need to talk,_"

"Yeah, sure, me too. But you first babe," Randy smiled a little, just relieved that he was having a talk with his loving girlfriend that could calm the chaos that was inside of him.

"_...Randy, I think we should see other people,_"

Randy thought he heard his heart shatter like glass as his eyes widened with fear, "You...you can't be serious!" He stood up from his place and narrowed his eyes, "Why now?! W-what did I do?!"

"_I-it's not you Randy...it's just...we've been so apart lately. You keep running off from our dates, even missing them totally. And Howard keeps giving me these excuses as to why you can't make it and there is the fact that...you sometimes ignore my calls and text just like tonight," _Theresa explained softly, the sound of her voice breaking as if she was holding herself back from crying, "_Randy, I'm sorry...I just..._"

Randy felt his anger rise as he then shut his phone off and threw it to the ground, letting out an anguish cry as he then punched the tree beside him. Tears welled up in his eyes, but held them back strongly as he then placed a hand over his eyes and then took a shaky breath. Could anything else go wrong tonight?

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard near the border, and Randy snapped his head to the sound in an instant. He bit his lower lip as he felt a warm sensation inside his shirt and looked down to see the Nomicon glowing. He raised a brow but then heard another explosion along with a pained roar, and decided to take action. He pulled out his mask as he placed it on, feeling the familiar warm glow of his transformation into his ninja suit. He quickly made a run to the source of the sounds and stopped short when he then spotted a sight he'd surely never forget.

He watched in awe as some kid floating in the air was battling with some sort of huge metal monster with some sort of hunting bazooka. Another one of Mcfist's robots? And attacking some strange dude with snow white hair and glowing green eyes? To add to that, he was wearing some sort of black and white jumpsuit...was it glowing? Randy shook his head as he then got his katanas out and jumped into the scene.

"Hold on float-y dude!" The dressed ninja exclaimed as he then went to slice the metal head with a flip, "NINJA SLICE!"

"Wait-!"

The voice of the other male shouted but it was too late when Randy was blasted away, and into some adolescent being floated to Randy in worry as he peeked over at the ninja.

"You okay kid?" The young adult asked, eyes concerned as he then landed gently next to the groaning ninja.

Randy rubbed his head as he then glanced up at the blinking neon green eyes staring down at him.

"I-I'm fine," The ninja stood up carefully, dusting himself off but suddenly snapped into action as he then grabbed the floating boy down to him and ducked back into the bushes.

Green eyes widened as the stranger was pushed down and was about to protest in annoyance but blink when he saw the ninja had moved away from him and got two swords out and took down the huge metal that was his enemy was taken down easily. The way the dark fighter was swinging his swords left and right, taking down the being with no sweat. Opportunity presented itself as the stranger then took out some sort of soup can and immedatiely opened it, pointing it at the now fallen behemoth of a creature as it shouted curses and was sucked into it, the stranger closing the thermos with a smirk.

Randy landed gracefully back onto the ground after a final finish and placed his swords back into their sheaths on his back. He then blinked as the stranger floated to him and placed a hand out once his thermos was back into place.

"Thanks for the save there Ninja boy. Hi, I'm Danny Phantom," The male greeted with a smile as Randy took his hand, gawking behind his mask.

"Woah, th-this is so bruce...you're THE Danny Phantom! You saved the world from that giant meteor three years ago," The ninja exclaimed as he shook Danny's hand with an excited look in his eyes, "You're a legend dude!"

Danny sheepishly grinned, letting out a small chuckle, "Ah, I wouldn't call myself that but..."

"Hey, what happened to that robo dude?" Randy asked as he looked at the thermos now attached to Danny's belt, "And how did he get into that?"

"You saw huh?" Danny asked then smiled a little, "That robo-dude is a ghost. His name is Skulker, and he's a hunting ghost that's always after me or rare ghosts to pelt into his wall,"

"Creepy," Randy made a face as Danny nodded in agreement.

"So, what's your name?" Danny tilted his head as Randy then coughed.

"I'm the Norseville Ninja," Randy introduced proudly, "I'm a hero myself,"

"Well, Mr. Ninja...why are you beyond your border?" The ghostly hero questioned with a blink of his green eyes.

"Wait, no I'm not," Randy shook his head, "If anything, _you're _the one that's cross the line,"

Danny raised a brow then pointed something behind the ninja, as the said boy turned his head around curiously. Blue eyes bugged out comically as he saw the sign that said: 'Welcome to Amity Park'. Randy spluttered a little in confusion as he then looked down and saw the colorful signs and arrows from the Nomicon, pointing a line that divides Amity and Norseville...and Randy had just passed the line from his own home and into Amity territory.

"I-I...um..."

"Look, it's cool. Just be glad that there's no guards around here," Danny chuckled at Randy's stupefied state, then soften a little, "Come on, maybe Mayor Tucker can help you,"

* * *

Randy, still in his ninja suit, followed after the floating ghost boy as the two were walking more into Amity Park and reaching to where the Mayor office was. According to Danny, apparently the mayor happened to be his best friend and the youngest mayor alive. Randy thought it was pretty amazing that from the age of sixteen that one Tucker Foley could govern a town like Amity Park. Danny then told his story of how he came to be who he was now and many other stories of his adventures of saving the world from ghosts and such. In return, Randy told his own stories of his own adventures, but he excluded out of his identity and anything to do with Randy Cunningham. Despite that he could trust the other hero, he still felt unsure to reveal who he was under the mask even when Danny had revealed his own identity and everyone knew who he was, human wise.

"So this Hannibal Mcfist is one bad dude huh?" Danny asked with a chuckle, "Reminds me of someone..."

"Who?" Randy asked curiously.

"I had an arch nemesis named Vlad Masters, but he used to go by Vlad Plasmius too in his ghost form," The halfa explained as he then looked up at the sky, "Dunno what ever happened to that fruit loop,"

Randy decided to stay silent as they were almost to the Mayor's place. However, Randy paused as he spotted a building with the sign of 'Amity Park Hospital' and his mind began to spin once more.

Danny blinked as he didn't feel the ninja behind him anymore and turned his head to see the boy holding his head and just standing there.

"H-hey, ninja, you okay?" The ghost boy floated over and looked over at Randy.

Navy blue eyes then glassed over for a moment as he then started walking to the hospital, making Danny scratch the back of his head in wonder but followed his fellow hero anyways. Randy breathed out once he passed the doors and stood in the lobby, looking around for a moment at the patients, doctors and nurses passing by him either to check in or get out of there. He then swiftly made his way down a hallway, following the sign above him on where to go, Danny following the other with a questioning yet concerned gaze.

'_Where is he going?_' Danny thought as he looked up at the signs but managed to keep up with Randy, who was moving now in a power walk.

Soon Randy then stopped in front of a door, staring at it hard as his fisted his hands together. Danny hummed a bit as he then let his feet touch the ground for the first time since they've met, and closed his eyes, feeling warmth as two blue rings surrounded him and disappeared. In his place, was now a raven haired boy with a white shirt with red trims and markings, blue jeans and red tennis shoes. The now transformed Danny _Fenton _opened his baby blue eyes and stared at the ninja for a moment, then looked up at the sign above the door they were in front of.

"The Morgue?" Danny whispered quietly but then gasped as he felt a chill in the air, and his ghost breath left his lips.

The halfa sighed as he felt many presents around him, and he knew why now. He then faced the ninja once more but his eyes widened as he watched the masked hero push the door open and stepped inside.

"W-wait, hold on ninja-!" Danny stammered as he was trying to pull him back out, but then stopped when the other tensed.

The ghost boy then followed the Norsevillian's gaze and then spotted a beautiful woman lying on a metal table covered in a sheet, except for her face and long purple hair. Randy breathed out as he shrugged Danny's hand off of him and walked to the table slowly, staring down at the pale lifeless body with hard eyes.

"Do...you know her?" The raven haired boy behind him asked softly, as Randy shook his head.

"...No, I don't know her," Which was the truth for him anyways. He didn't exactly know her and yet...something told him that he needed to be here.

Randy then pulled the covered over the woman's head and sighed, leaning back from the table and then turned to Danny with a tired look in his eyes. Danny wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say exactly. He just met this kid today and already he's going in deeper and deeper into know who this guy is. The awkward silence still lingered around them, and it was killing Danny to not say anything. It was obvious that the ninja had some sort of connection with the dead woman, but he also didn't want to pry.

Randy shook his head as he then started walking back out the door, "Let's go meet that Mayor of yours. Then I can go home,"

Danny turned his head to watch the ninja walk out then sighed, rushing out to follow him.

But what they didn't know...was that a ghostly figure of a woman watched them with sad and lonely eyes.

* * *

"I'm afraid you can't go home just yet Mr. Ninja," One Tucker Foley spoke solemnly, pushing his glasses up as he stared at the worried Danny Fenton and one peeved ninja.

"...What?" Randy gritted his teeth behind his mask, as Danny looked at Tucker with the same confusion on his face.

The techno geek coughed a little as he then sighed, "Ninja, you had no pass to be here in Amity Park nor have you asked permission to do so. Even if I am the mayor, I still have to follow old protocols. I'm just glad you aren't an intruder that's bent on destroying our town," Tucker placed out but then quieted down from the ninja's hard glare.

Danny decided to intervene, "So what does mean Tuck?"

"Well," Tucker sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "The ninja has to stay here under your care until I can get papers that the Ninja can leave here and go back to Norseville,"

"Why can't I just walk back the way I came?" Randy asked in protest, slamming his hands hard on the table, making Tucker jump.

"W-well it's because that Danny has witnessed you come in, and it's still law no matter who you are that you STILL need to have documentations and such to be here and well...we have to hold you custody until your mayor of your town claims you back," Tucker said in exasperation but ducked down under his desk when Randy looked like he was about to explode.

"C-c'mon Ninja," Danny placed a hand on the younger's shoulder calmly, "You can stay with me for a while until everything is sorted out. Don't worry, Tucker can handle it,"

Randy glanced over at the boy then sighed, calming down a little, "S-sorry...I'm such a shoob,"

Danny blinked at the strange word, but the other continued.

"I've just been having a really bad night and all and..."

Understanding was seen in Danny's eyes as he nodded, "I feel ya. I used to be that way when I was still juggling both my hero life and my normal life. But I'm not telling you to reveal yourself if you don't want to, but I'm just saying...the secret keeping can be toxic,"

'_Yeah, no kidding,_' Randy thought bitterly but then looked over at Danny with a smile, "Hey, um, thanks...for ya know,"

Danny nodded, "It's no trouble...sorry you just can't go home yet,"

"Um, I guess..." Randy said, but he honestly didn't want to go home. Not after what happened.

Tucker coughed for the boys' attention then raised a brow, "So, Norseville Ninja. I hereby declare that you will stay with Danny until we can get you home,"

Randy smiled a little and nodded, thanking Tucker and apologizing for his rude behavior, and was escorted out with Danny but then stopped as he then turned to face the young mayor once more.

"Um, Mr. Foley-"

"Please, just call me Tucker. Everyone does," Tucker smiled but nodded for Randy to continue.

"...Would you mind if I can ask a small favor?"

* * *

**Second chapter complete. Thanks for the reviews to lipidcreeper, zella5752 and Lucky-the-cat, I appreciate the encouragement to continue and the compliments on a good start. So if you are wondering, yes, Randy knows about the 'Phantom Planet' incident a little bit and Norseville and Amity Park are neighboring towns. So I know this is all fast pace, but it is essential to the story to come. And we shall see more of the mystery woman Randy found and a surprise character from another show will be revealed in the next chapter. But until then, please continue to read and review, I highly appreciate what you think.  
**

**-DreamDisneyGurl**


	3. Anything is Possible

**~Family Matters~**

**Summary: **

_Randy Cunningham lived the perfect life. Being the Norseville Ninja and kicking bad guy butt, having the greatest beat friend in the world at his side, having the perfect girlfriend like the twirling baton user and most of all, the 'bruecest' parents in the world. But what happens when Randy's world turns upside down when he finds out his life was a lie?_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the franchised shows used here and the characters, I only thought of the plot.**

* * *

Danny blinked as he was sitting back on the waiting area of the Amity Park Hospital, watching the ninja pace back and forth in front of him.

"Um, not to be complaining here but...why are we here again?" Danny asked as his ghost senses went off once more, making him shiver as he watched many ghosts pass by left and right.

Randy looked over at the human Danny and hummed a little, "I...need to know something here...it's important,"

Danny raised a brow then nodded, leaning back against the couch he was sitting on, folding his arms and closing his eyes. Randy kept pacing back and forth as he folded his arms behind his back, his eyes full of raw emotions as he waited.

He had asked Tucker if he could look into the files for one Rachel Cunningham and was told it took some time. The young ninja had also asked for hospital records as well, and Tucker had made a call to a doctor that was there for Ms. Rachel and now Randy and Danny were waiting for that moment to come. Randy was told that the doctor helping during Rachel Cunningham's healing process was some woman named Dr. Ann Possible, a brilliant surgeon that was supposed to help operate of the removing the cancer out. But unfortunately, time ran out before it could happen.

Randy looked up at the clock with an impatient sigh and turned to his friend, who was dozing off to sleep. Navy eyes soften a little in pity, feeling bad that he dragged his newfound friend into this. The ninja then scratched his covered cheek a bit in thought, remembering his fake parents...Theresa...and Howard. Randy sighed as he placed a hand over his eyes. What was he going to do with Howard? He probably was worried for Randy right about now, what with Randy's phone destroyed and lost.

Randy sighed as he double checked if Danny was asleep, before he immediately took his mask off, making him dress back to normal. He rubbed his face tiredly as he sighed, '_What a night this turned out to be..._'

"Hello," A soft woman's voice called out, breaking Randy's thoughts as he turned to see a female doctor with short bobbed orange hair and baby blue eyes, holding a clipboard, "You are here to know about Rachel Cunningham?"

Randy nodded as he gulped, "You're...Dr. Possible?"

The woman nodded then gestured for him to follow, but not before looking at the sleeping Danny, "Did you want to wake him up?"

"No," The purple haired boy shook his head as he pocketed his hands into his jeans, "Let him sleep. I wanted to talk to you in private anyways,"

Ann Possible nodded as she continued on her way, Randy following her closely with an anxious look.

"So, is Rachel a relative, friend or something of yours?" The doctor asked as she wrote down some stuff on the clipboard.

"Relative," Randy replied with a hum as he was led into some sort of office.

"I see," Ann looked over at the boy then gestured for him to sit down as she took her own seat across from him, "I need to know what kind of relation, otherwise I cannot truly reveal Rachel's file to you,"

The seventeen year old bit his lower lip nervously, but when he looked up at the doctor again, she had eyes of kindness and compassion.

"...She's my mom," Randy twiddled with his thumbs, as Ann Possible dropped her pen in surprise, "My name is Randy Cunningham,"

"W-what?" She asked in surprise, as she flipped some papers through her clipboard and shook her head, "I didn't think-"

"Well I don't know if she really is my mom, I only found out last night," Randy mumbled as he crossed his arms, not seeing the sympathetic look from the doctor.

"I see," She hummed and then relaxed, "Well, all the more reason to tell you of her conditions and such before she passed,"

Randy looked up at her in surprise as the woman smiled at him...almost motherly like.

"Shall we begin?"

"...Yes," Randy nodded as he stared at her in determination.

"Very well," Ann nodded as she then brought a folder out from her white lab coat and then began to speak slowly and carefully, "Amity Park doesn't have very good professionals on the field of neurological surgery and so they called me up from my hometown, Middleton. I was told that Ms. Cunningham had a rare brain cancer that was spreading fast if not treated. However, I was also dealing with many other patients around the world...and I did the best as I could before it was too late," The woman sighed as she then flipped to a page and handed it to Randy, "I thought you'd want a picture of her to visualize what she looked like. I was surprised honestly how she's managed to stay strong for all these years. That kind of cancer would've killed her in weeks. But she survived it for sixteen years,"

Randy breathed out in surprise. '_She's been sick for sixteen years? W-when I was that young?_' He thought in shock as he then looked down at the picture in his hand. It was definitely the woman he saw back in the morgue. But she was still alive in this photo, she had Randy's hair but longer and less spiky and her eyes were closed as she smiled radiantly. '_She looks...so happy, despite being ill,_' Randy's eyes saddened a little as Ann watched him.

"She was a strong woman. And the most optimistic. She did always talk about her son that she wanted to see again and that she wanted to see the father of her baby too," Dr. Possible spoke with a small smile, but it didn't reach to her eyes, "I can tell she loved you very much, Randy. Being a mother myself, I know what it's like to love their children unconditionally. And she showed it more than anyone I've know, more than I've ever shown my Kimmie and my boys, Jim and Tim,"

"Doc," Randy was about to say something until there was a knock on the door.

"Mom?" A girl's voice called as Ann tilted her head.

"Kim? Is that you?" The doctor called out, as the door opened, and a girl with long orange hair and forest green eyes popped her head in.

"Sorry, a-am I disturbing?" The girl known as 'Kim' asked with a sheepish look, as Randy stared at her for a moment.

The neurosurgeon smiled a little, "You sort of are Kimmie...oh! Kim, meet Randy Cunningham. He's the son of Rachel apparently,"

Kim blinked and looked at the purple hair boy then smiled all friendly like and walked over to him with her hand out, "Hi, nice to meet you,"

Randy tried to smile, but he looked a little awkward as he then took her hand and shook it, "Nice meeting you too,"

Ann smiled a little as she watched them but then sternly hummed, "Kim, I am still discussing something confidential with Mr. Cunningham, would you mind...?"

Kim blinked and released her hand from Randy and nodded her head, "O-Oh yeah, sure mom," She then waved to Randy and walked out of the room, as the older Possible woman turned back to a smiling Randy.

"Well now, shall we continue?"

* * *

Danny opened his eyes, yawning a little as he was adjusting his eye sight a bit. He snapped awake immediately when he realized that one ninja was missing. The ghost boy sat up as he then looked around the hallway to see if the other hero was somewhere close by.

'_Oh boy, Tucker is so gonna kill me...did he escape while I was asleep?_' Danny thought with a hum as he then went to transform into his ghost form, but paused as he heard footsteps approaching.

The boy stopped his mid-morf and looked to the side, then froze in surprise. Walking his way, was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen in his life. Long reddish hair that flowed down her back, swaying as she walked. Her eyes were a dazzling shade of green, just like his when he's in his ghost form only darker. She wore a simple teal sweater, jeans and black shoes, her clothes fitted perfectly of her frame.

All in all, Danny thought she was an angel.

The girl paused as she felt eyes on him, and stared at him for a moment as her green eyes caught with the bluest orbs she's ever seen. Danny gulped a little, feeling the familiar flushing of his cheeks and heart beating ever so fast. But he had to come back to reality and mentally slap himself. '_Darn it Fenton! Remember you have a girlfriend, and her name is-_'

"Hi, are you okay?" The girl in front of him asked kindly, her forest eyes looking at him in concern.

Danny shook his head as he focused on her then smiled, "Ah, haha...sort of," He rubbed the back of his neck but then got to his original thought, "Hey, you don't happen to have seen a...ninja running around here, have you?"

"Um," The ginger haired female blinked but then moved her head from left and right, "No, I don't think I have,"

Danny nodded then sighed, "Great..."

The girl nodded as she then side stepped away from him, "I...should get going, I hope you find your ninja friend," She then waved goodbye as she made her merry way before Danny could stop her.

The boy sighed as he closed his eyes, letting his head tilt back as his mind spun. '_I never even got her name..._'

* * *

Randy closed the door behind him as he then breathed out a sigh of relief. He had just finished talking with Dr. Possible and had the information he needed. Well, almost. The only thing he didn't get from her was who his true father was. Apparently Randy's mom never bothered to write down info about any husband or anything, only about his brother Richard and Randy himself. '_I guess whoever my dad is must be some sort of scumbag for her to never mention him...but I gots to know!_' Randy thought as he fisted his hand, his feet then starting to lead him down the hallways. Maybe Tucker could give him more insight about Rachel Cunningham and possibly who Randy's father is.

Soon, the seventeen year old was making his way back to Danny, until he remembered that he was supposed to be wearing the mask. '_Oh yeah! Duh!_' Randy smacked his face a bit with a laugh, and reached to pull out his ninja mask, but was suddenly bumped into and knocked to the wall.

"Ow!" The boy winced as he rubbed his shoulder, but glared at the hurrying man that bumped into him, "Watch where you're going Mister!" He shook his fist at him then huffed, adjusting his jacket with an eye roll. '_Rude much?_' He thought as he was about to reach down at the mask he dropped, but another hand beat him to it. Randy blinked as he then followed the hand upwards to see the face of a suspicious Danny Fenton.

"Dropped something?...Ninja?" Danny held out the mask to Randy, who's face was paler than any ghost he's ever encountered.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the hospital, a figure stood outside with his hands in his dark blue cargo pants pockets and looking around with shifty eyes. Another figure next to him rolled his eyes, chewing up some sort of taco and nachos mixed in.

"Would you stop that? You're making yourself look suspicious, dude," The second boy spoke with a hum, his brown eyes looking bored.

"Easy for you to say," The first boy chewed out, adjusting his red jacket nervously, "You aren't the one that's being watched like a hawk,"

The hospital door swung open as the two looked over to see one Kim Possible coming out with a small smile.

"Jake, it's been a long time, thanks for coming...and thanks for keeping him company Ron," Kim approached them as she went to hug them both, but she ended up kissing the second boy's cheek gently.

"No problem KP," The blond boy with freckles smiled, but then turned serious, "We were all called here because of Ms. C,"

"And Gramps said that now that she's gone, there is a chance that the magical world could be in danger," The one called Jake spoke up with seriousness, but then chuckled cockily, "Buuuuut I don't see why you guys are called here. I can totally handle things from here," The spiky haired teen grinned but then squeaked as he heard some sort of sound and looked around, only to see a mouse pass by their feet.

Ron Stoppable snickered at this, "And you call yourself the American Dragon?"

Inside his pocket, came out the naked molerat, Rufus, snickering as well. Jake growled a little as his eyes turned red and was about to dragon up when Kim's voice rang out sternly.

"Hey, hey, hey," Kim waved her hands up as she stepped between the two, "We're here on a mission. And to give respect to Ms. Rachel, okay? She's done a lot for us and..."

The two boys looked at each other when Kim trailed of, then looked at the girl worriedly.

"Kim?" Jake asked with softness in his voice, as Kim then placed her finger under her chin in thought.

"Ms. Rachel has a son. I met him since he's talking with my Mom," Kim explained with a hum as her friend and boyfriend gaped at her.

"Ms. C has a son?" Ron choked out in surprise as Jake hummed a bit.

"Gramps did say she had an heir but gave him away to some relatives...geez, talk about drama," The New Yorker shrugged but then a strange look passed his face, "Wait, does that mean...?"

Kim nodded as she then sighed, "Time to call your Grandpa,"

* * *

Randy backed up against the wall as Danny stood in front of him, the ninja mask still in his hand.

"Well?"

Randy sighed as he then took the mask from Danny's hand and placed it in his pockets, "Alright, fessin' up...I am the ninja of Norseville,"

And so, Randy began explaining everything, from why he was here and what he was doing as well. Danny listened with patience and understanding, knowing what it was like to juggle two lives and keeping such a secret from everyone including family, and only having one or two friends knowing about it. What shocked Danny the most was the fact that Randy was the fact that the young lad had a mom that lived here in Amity Park.

"So Rachel Cunningham is your real mom?" Danny summarized in the end as Randy nodded, "And you need to know who your dad is?"

"Yeah, that's why I asked your mayor friend more information about my mom and hopefully there's a record on who my dad is and...if he's alive or not," Randy explained as he ran his fingers through his hair then breathed out, "So, since you know my secret...um-"

"I don't anyone in Norseville, so don't worry, I won't tell anyone your secret," Danny smiled a little as Randy sighed in relief.

"Thanks bud," The purple haired boy smiled as he fist bumped Danny and laughed a little, "We seem to have a lot in common,"

"Totally," Danny smiled, "Despite me being two years older than you,"

The two then started walking but then Danny paused as he saw a familiar figure standing near a window, facing out to the gloomy looking night sky and hands behind his back. The ghost boy growled as his eyes flashed neon green, making Randy raise a brow in wonder. He then followed his friend's gaze and saw the man he bumped into earlier.

"Who's that?" Randy whispered as he saw Danny was about to explode or something.

"That's Vlad Masters," Danny gritted his teeth, and he did so even more when the figure heard his name and turned around to face them.

"Ah, Daniel," The man in the dark businessman suit stared at him coldly, his dark blue eyes narrowed in hate and something else, "It's been a while dear boy,"

Randy blinked in confusion as he switched looking from Danny, and back to this Vlad guy.

Things were about to go down.

* * *

**Chapter three is complete. So I lied in the last chapter. I introduced not one, but three more characters from different shows...although two of them are from the same show as the first character and one has his own show. I'd like to thank lipidcreeper for the review and for her comment, I presented Jake Long into the story. But what's his role into this? And what are Ron and Kim doing here as well? And Vlad as well? It's all a mystery that will be explained pretty soon. If you have questions, comments, or suggestions, please review me and it will be answered and presented in the next chapter. Thank you again for reading.**

**-DreamDisneyGurl**


	4. Being a Legend

**~Family Matters~**

**Summary: **

_Randy Cunningham lived the perfect life. Being the Norseville Ninja and kicking bad guy butt, having the greatest beat friend in the world at his side, having the perfect girlfriend like the twirling baton user and most of all, the 'bruecest' parents in the world. But what happens when Randy's world turns upside down when he finds out his life was a lie?_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the franchised shows used here and the characters, I only thought of the plot.**

* * *

"What are you doing here, Vlad?!" Danny felt the two blue rings whoosh around him, changing him into Danny Phantom as he prepared himself for battle, "Come here to seek revenge?"

Randy bit his lower lip as he wanted to place the mask on himself and fight, but he didn't want to risk yet another person to know his secret. It was bad enough that the Nomicon had chewed him out on Howard finding out, but what's the book going to do when it knows that Danny knows. Which reminded Randy that he was going to so get it now that Danny knows...wait a moment. Randy blinked as he realized that the Ninja Nomicon hasn't glowed or anything since they've arrived in Amity Park. '_That's odd...I wonder why,_' Randy scratched his head but then yelped as suddenly Danny flew passed him and went to attack Vlad on the spot.

"D-danny!" Randy shouted and decided to screw it. He placed the mask on, feeling the warm flashes of the red light swirl around him as he was transformed into the ninja suit. He soon threw his ninja chain sickles around Danny's ankles and pulled him back from clawing Vlad out as he then managed to pin the enraged ghost boy down as he then sat on his back.

"Calm down bro, the guy isn't doing any harm," Randy told Danny then snapped his head to glare at the confused older man, "Are ya?"

Vlad hummed a little as he squinted his eyes at the ninja, "You look familiar,"

Randy hoped that Danny almost attacking the old man distracted him from seeing him transform, "Y-Yeah, I'm the Norseville Ninja,"

"Is that so?" Vlad smirked a little in amusement and interest, "What is a famous hero of Norseville doing in Amity Park?"

"None of your business Vlad!" Danny growled then glared up at Randy still sitting on him, "And could you get off of me now?"

Randy blinked but removed the chain-sickles off of his friend and got up, helping Danny off the floor. Vlad stared at them for a moment as he watched them with a calculating look. Danny dusted himself off then looked towards his arch foe in disgust.

"So, here to spy on us?" He asked as he readied to aim at him if anything happened.

"Sorry Daniel, but I'm here on important business that doesn't concern you," The ex-billionaire spoke smoothly as he turned away from them and started walking.

"Don't walk away from me-" Danny started, but was held back by Randy, who looked a little worried.

"Forget him Dan, he-" Randy was about to say but winced as Danny smacked his hand away, his eyes looking dark, "D-danny?"

The ghost boy gasped as he then stepped back and placed his hands up, "S-sorry...sorry just...please don't call me Dan,"

The ninja nodded as he and his friend looked back to Vlad, only to see that he vanished. Randy sighed and removed his mask, retracting to be his normal self again as he pocketed the ninja mask in his jacket.

"So, what do you think his important business is?" Randy asked quietly, and Danny's eyes looked apologetic seeing his friend being apprehensive about him.

"Dunno, but I know Vlad, and it's nothing good," The white haired male sighed as he changed back to being Danny Fenton, "Come on, it's getting late...did the Doc show up?"

"Uh y-yeah," Randy nodded his head, "I met up with her when you were asleep. And I found out at least some things about my mom,"

"Alright, then let's go to my place and we can go see Tucker tomorrow,"

* * *

Sighing, Randy was resting in the spare room of the Fenton home, but he wasn't exactly sleepy. He was quite the opposite. Although, he still didn't want to hang out with Danny and his family right now. The seventeen year old had met with Jack and Maddie Fenton, the two famous (and not so totally bright at times) ghost hunters of Amity Park. Randy had greeted them politely, but felt a little bit of envy of how cool and funny Danny's parents were. The ninja wondered if his own real parents would've been like that.

'_Your Uncle and Aunt are like that..._' A voice rang in his mind, and Randy had to shake his head at the thought then hummed a bit. Then Randy was able to meet with Danny's older sister, Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton, who happened to be in her last year of college and was visiting home for a while. She was pretty cool, and Randy had to admit that he grew a small crush on her during the Fenton dinner and it seemed Danny noticed and was teasing him without end.

"Well, Danny's family is pretty cool," Randy told himself out loud as he folded his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling, "And it was pretty cool that they were chill about Danny being half ghost, despite them hunting down ghosts all their lives,"

Yes, he remembered the talk about Danny's family on the way to the Fenton home, and Randy had told a little bit of his own...well, all the lies that was his family life. '_Well, tonight has pretty much been the worst...my parents turned out to be not mine, Theresa broke up with me and finally I can't exactly go home with me being held here like some sort of fugitive..._' Randy sighed and rubbed his face and sat up from the bed, '_I should call Howard...maybe Danny could lend me the phone,_'

And with that, the purple haired boy got up and walked to the door, but paused as he heard a shout coming from downstairs. He quickly rushed out the door and skidded down the stairs and paused, seeing a...fire breathing dragon?!

"WHAT THE JUICE?!" Randy shouted as he watched the red scaled creature flying around the house as Danny was in ghost form and blasting it with his green ecto blasts, the beast dodging it skillfully.

Randy narrowed his eyes as he was readying himself to change into his suit but then blinked as his arm was pulled and was dragging him out the door.

"W-what?! Hey, let go!" The Norsevillian shouted in protest.

"No can do Randy," A voice spoke in a rush, and Randy's eyes widened as he stared at the back of Kim Possible's head, "We're here to rescue you,"

"R-rescue me?" The ninja shook his head then blinked, "But I don't NEED rescuing!"

"Wait what?" Kim stopped herself as her boyfriend and side kick, Ron, was waiting outside near his scooter.

Randy pulled his arm away from the heroine and then grumbled, "Yeah, I was staying with a friend here-hang on, how did you know I was here? And why are you trying to rescue me anyways?"

Kim bit her lower lip as she glanced at Ron, who shrugged his shoulders in loss. Randy raised a brow at them but then heard a yell and a crash, making him look back to see Danny fly out from the house, the fire breathing dragon chasing his ghost tail. The ninja boy had to act quick to save his new friend, but he didn't want to expose himself in front of Kim and...whoever the blond guy was. Randy used his quick thinking as he then slipped out a smoke bomb secretly and flicked it towards the dragon. The red creature then yelped as the bomb went off, red and orange smoke everywhere to blind the flying giant monster. Danny blinked as he looked back then grabbed his thermos out and aimed it at the dragon, but was in shock when he saw bluish fire erupt from the smokes and a figure landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow..." The new boy groaned, rubbing his green highlighted black hair with a pained expression on his face, "Yo, what's the deal with the smoke works,"

Danny lowered the thermos and floated over to the male, then looked around to see where the dragon went. The halfa thought that the dragon had made his escape, but where did this random badly spiky haired boy come from? But Randy was smarter than that. That was the time when the Ninja Nomicon glowed dangerously and Randy felt the hot sensation of the book calling to him against his skin. He then looked over to see that Kim and who must be her boyfriend rush over to the fallen new boy and Danny looking like he wanted to interrogate them. Randy then quickly got the book out from under his shirt and opened, watching the pages flip open and grabbing his soul into it, making his body limp over and fall to the ground.

Danny looked back to see Randy faint and gasped, flying over and caught him in time before Randy hit the ground, "Randy?! RANDY!?"

* * *

Randy felt himself floating. He felt like he was a feather floating down from the angel's wings and gently being carried by the wind. It was that kind of feeling that was new to the seventeen year old, and he had a feeling that it must be very important for the Nomicon to call at him like this. Dark indigo eyes opened slightly as he felt flashes of colors swirl around him, as pictures began to form in front of him. First he saw the Asian boy with the spiky black hair and green highlights, shouting something as right before Randy's eyes, he shifted into a fire breathing dragon, the same one that was attacking Danny. The scene changed as the now human dragon was near an airport and was shaking hands with a smiling Kim Possible and the same blond guy Randy saw before. The three seemed to be conversing and then an old guy in blue Chinese garbs was then talking with them. Soon the scene was rapidly changing to all four fighting some guy with monkey features with an army of apes, and a dark figure of a woman laughing evilly above them.

"So...what am I exactly looking at Nomicon?" Randy asked with his arms folded as he just floated there, "You know, I love home movies just as much as the next guy, but what's your point?"

The ninja then blinked as the same colorful scribbles began to form above him.

**_A ninja knows who his allies are, and can see the good of their pasts..._**

"Okay so...are you saying these guys are my allies?" Randy made a face then tilted his head to the side, "If you didn't notice Nomicon, that dragon boy attacked Danny-"

He then placed a hand over his mouth then gulped, as the Nomicon darkened the place once more. '_Oh this is not bruce...I forgot that Danny knows my secret and I wasn't supposed to let anyone else know,_' He thought but then screamed as he was sucked back into reality, waking to see Danny's face above his with Kim, the blond guy and the Asian boy staring down at him worriedly.

"Randy, thank spooks you're okay," Danny sighed in relief as Randy sat up, rubbing his head.

"I-I'm fine, I was..." He trailed off as he saw the three other people watching him, "Um..."

"They're cool, I was talking to them while you were out cold...what happened anyways?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow as Randy's eyes said 'we'll-talk-about-it-later' and the ghost boy nodded.

The Asian boy then smiled as he then placed a hand out to Randy, "Hey, I'm Jake Long. Ah, sorry about the commotion and all," He grinned sheepishly then looked over at the red haired girl and her side-kick, "And these two are Kim Possible and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable,"

"We've met," Randy tilted his head and looked at Kim, "What are you doing here anyways?"

Kim folded her arms a bit with a nervous look, "We need to talk...and this is important because it's about your mom,"

Randy and Danny's eyes widened with a silent gasp as they then looked at each other and back to Kim.

"We should take this inside," Danny said seriously as he then ushered everyone into the house. It was a good think that his parents and Jazz were out on ghost patrol tonight.

* * *

"So, what about my mom did you want to talk about?" Randy asked as he sat down on the couch, Kim sitting on his left as Jake sat on his right, while Ron sat on the single chair next to his girlfriend and Danny just floated above them in ghost form.

Kim breathed out softly as she ran her fingers through her hair. She was about to speak but paused, glancing over at Jake who gave a strange look.

"Maybe I should let Jake explain, he knows this better than I did," The heroine gestured her hand to the dragon shifter.

"Yeah, well, according to my Gramps, Ms. Rachel is a wanted person around the Magical Community," Jake started as he then folded his arms, "People also knew her as Circe,"

Randy's eyes bugged out as Danny gaped, "Circe...you mean-"

"Are you saying my mom is the sorceress from Greek Legend?!" The ninja stood up and cried out, freaking out, "Now I know you guys are crazy, because there's no way in hell-"

Danny blinked, "And how do you know who Circe is?"

Randy flushed as he rubbed the back of his head, "I might've caught some things when I was napping in my English class," He then got back to the matter at hand, "But there's no way Circe is my mom, she must be like...ancient?"

Jake shook his head, "Dawg, she totally is. She was under the name Rachel Cunningham to hide from the world and apparently blended into a family and years later had you. Dr. Possible doesn't know. But check it! Three years ago, Circe was spotted in the Magical Community wreaking havoc, and it was close to where I live and Kim's hometown too. It's how I ended up meeting with Kim. Apparently Circe was able to side with one bad dude named Monkey Fist and changed half of Middleton into monkeys-"

"Apes, Jake," Ron corrected.

"Yeah, well," Jake rolled his eyes but then continued, "So yeah, when we found out she passed away, we had to see for ourselves. That was until Kim saw you today and she had to call me over quickly to see if you-"

"In short, since I'm her son, you think I'm a bad guy?" Randy placed his hands over his face and groaned, "Great, just what I need...to know that my real mom is a psycho witch that changes people into animals for kicks,"

Kim placed a hand on his shoulder, "So not the drama Randy, we'll figure this all out..."

Jake nodded but then looked up at the floating Danny, "So...you're a ghost?"

The halfa blink but nodded, as Jake snickered.

"You look nothing like in the books,"

Danny frowned as he then floated in front of the dragon, "Yeah, well, never thought a dragon could be as scrawny as you,"

Jake growled a little as his dragon eyes flared, but was stopped when Randy came in between them.

"What does this mean now?" The youngest of the group asked, looking a little wary.

"We have to take you to my Gramps," Jake concluded as he stood up, "To New York City,"

Everyone looked at Jake then at each other, but then the ghost boy gasped.

"Maybe that's why Vlad was there tonight," Danny then was flying out the door, ignoring the call of the others.

Randy shook his head as he then rushed to the door, "Danny come back!"

He was about to pull out his mask and place it on his head, but yelped as he was quickly picked up from the ground and flying high in the sky. The purple haired teen looked up to see the large dragon that was Jake Long, with Kim and Ron riding on his back. Randy sighed as they all started catching up to a determined Danny flying his way back to Amity Park Hospital.

* * *

**Chapter Three is now complete. Now I have a few notes to mention here to save the confusion. Yes, I have brought in Circe, a Greek Legend and seen in the Justice League Unlimited (You can find her in an episode called 'This Little Piggy'). So now the plot is thickening and it also explains why Jake, Ron and Kim are together but there are still things to uncover, which will all be revealed soon in the next chapter. Thank you very much once more loyal lipid creeper for reviewing once more, and also I apologize for mistaking your gender. See you next time.**

**-DreamDisneyGirl**


	5. Gaining a Mother

**~Family Matters~**

**Summary: **

_Randy Cunningham lived the perfect life. Being the Norseville Ninja and kicking bad guy butt, having the greatest beat friend in the world at his side, having the perfect girlfriend like the twirling baton user and most of all, the 'bruecest' parents in the world. But what happens when Randy's world turns upside down when he finds out his life was a lie?_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the franchised shows used here and the characters, I only thought of the plot.**

* * *

Danny quickly stopped himself in front of the hospital as he then changed back into human form, ignoring how Jake landed behind him with Randy, Ron and Kim in tow.

"Dude, what up?" Jake changed back into his human form and grabbed the ghost's arm, "Why did you rush out like that and came back here?"

"Because if I know Vlad, he must know about Circe being here," Danny shook Jake off of him and started marching into the hospital.

"Who's Vlad?" Jake asked as he followed the other boy, the three other teens walking behind them, "And what makes you think he'll want Circe?"

"If it's power involved, Vlad wants in," Danny explained as he started walking down the hallways where the Morgue is.

Randy stayed quiet as he then thought of something, "Hold on...don't you think that maybe since Circe...I mean Mom, is a Goddess...doesn't that mean she can't die in total?"

Jake and Kim froze as they looked at each other.

Ron then gasped, "So that means..."

Danny heard this and decided to run faster as the rest chased after them. The doors of the Morgue pushed open as suddenly the teens gasped at the sight of a beautifully alive Rachel Cunningham...only now known as Circe dressed in her green and gold short dressed attire.

"Dragon up!" Jake shouted but then yelped as he was suddenly in some sort of glowing hold as Kim, Ron and Danny were all in the same state.

"Now I can't let the American Dragon ruin my fun now, can I?" Circe smiled sweetly and threw the four teens to a wall, then quickly caged them in a glowing box.

Randy narrowed his eyes as he stepped back, Circe walking over to him slowly with a loving smile.

"Randall. My little boy, finally we meet," She cooed and tried to reach him but pulled back when Randy revealed his katana out.

"S-stay back!" He yelled, eyes full of mixed emotions.

"Aw, sweetie, calm yourself down. You know I'd never put harm to you," The sorceress smiled as she approached Randy again, pushing the sword down as Randy was shaking, "Now, see? That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Why...?" Randy gritted his teeth as he then flinched at the hand touching his cheek.

"Why did I abandon you? Why did I fake my death? What is the question you seek?" Circe asked gently as she rubbed her son's cheek with her thumb, "There is so much we should catch up on my dear, and we shall do so in private," Circe then snapped her fingers as she and Randy vanished into thin air.

"Randy!" Danny shouted in protest, as he and the other three were free from their prison, but now hopeless to rescue Randy.

Wherever he was.

* * *

Randy blinked as he was then set up sitting on the edge of some sort of stage, looking around to find himself in some sort of dinner theatre. However, it was empty, but the light shined down on him brightly. The boy winced as he placed an arm over his eyes, but it was short lived when the lights dimmed a little.

"Sorry sweetie, I just so love the limelights, don't you?" The voice of Circe called, and Randy placed his arm down to see his so called 'mother' standing in front of him, holding up a tray of food, "Hungry?"

"Pass," Randy placed a hand up to decline then frowned, "Start talking,"

"So rude," Circe sighed as she then placed the tray down and went to sit next to her beloved son, "Alright, where to start?"

"How about telling me everything, starting with how the heck are you my mom?" Randy raised his hands up in exasperation as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I know, I know, it's all confusing to you kitten," Circe hummed as she then placed a hand on top of his hair and ran her fingers through it gently, "It all started with me being on the run years ago before you were born, I needed to hide myself from the Council...and that cursed Hippolyta," The purple haired woman hissed but calmed down as she stroked her boy's head motherly like, "So I hid myself into a family of humans and disguised myself to be Rachel Cunningham. It was great for the years, and it was nice being a teen again, could've done without the annoying little brother Richard but hey, beggars can be choosers,"

Randy listened carefully, strangely calmed as he felt his mother comb her hands through his hair comfortingly.

"So I lived that life for a while, enjoyed partying and having the time of my life. When college came rolling around, I then met your father," Circe had a small smile, "Well I didn't go to college for the studies. It was more of college parties were the best. But meeting your father was a moment I could never forget. He was such a gentleman. Handsome, intelligent and he was very devious when he wanted to be. But alas, our time together was fleeting and I didn't seem him for a while until he came back to him a changed man. One that I surely fell in love with happily. He was ten times better than he originally was and I couldn't place my finger on it. We were to be married...but then he vanished once more and I was pregnant with you,"

"Then what?" Randy asked as he was too engrossed with the story.

"I couldn't have you without your father, it would be disgraceful for one thing. But another was that Hippolyta was warm on my tracks and I had to vanish once again. So I left you in the care of the so called human brother and his bitch of a wife and left. Years later after having a run in with being imprisoned again and being chased around, I pretended that I was sick and in my death bed back in Amity Park," The Goddess then pulled the young boy closer, "I had to fake my death so that the Amazons and the damn Council wouldn't find me. I was planning actually to get you back and erase that families' memories of me and just run away with you,"

"Why did it take so long to get me back?" The ninja asked quietly.

"Sadly, I was...tied up with some unfinished business," Circe hummed as she then closed her eyes, touching Randy's cheek once more and kissed his forehead, "But I am here now, and I'm not planning to letting you go again,"

Randy felt a stinging sensation in his eyes, as he felt his heart clench, but he then felt the hot feeling of the Ninja Nomicon glowing under his shirt. Circe felt this too and quickly raised her hand as the book came flying out and at her grip.

Randy's eyes widened, "W-wait!"

"The Ninja Nomicon...I thought this was an old wives' tale," The woman murmured then smirked as she then raised her hand once more and Randy's ninja mask came flying out as well, "And the legendary mask. So my son is the heroic Ninja? Now this is a surprise,"

Randy growled as he tried to take his stuff back, but Circe wouldn't allow that.

"Well I knew you'd be one for greatness...but I didn't think you'd end up being a hero. Must be the Council's work," She hummed as she then summoned some sort of wormhole and dropped the Ninja Nomicon and the mask into it, and the wormhole vanished.

"NO!" Randy shouted but gasped as he was in his mother's arms once more, "W-what did you-"

"Oh sweetheart, you don't need those silly things...you're a Demigod," She grinned and petted his hair, "You have powers beyond imagination. And it's time that you learned to use it,"

* * *

"So why are we doing this?" Jake asked, now in his dragon form, having Kim and Ron on his back as they were flying in the air with Danny Phantom.

"Vlad might know something, and I know he still is living in his rundown mansion in Wisconsin," The ghost explained as he sighed, "Besides, this is my fault for letting Randy get kidnapped like that," '_But I know he could handle himself,_' Danny thought with another sigh.

"We'll get him back Danny. It was our fault for forgetting that Circe can't really die," Kim spoke softly as she looked at the boy with a small smile, reassuring him, "Let's hope your arch nemesis has all the answers we need to find Circe and rescue Randy,"

Jake and Ron nodded in agreement, but all four stopped as they arrived at the Masters manor, still in ruins but somehow it was building up to be new. Danny frowned and landed himself near the steps of the front door, looking around carefully as Jake landed behind him with Kim and Ron getting off his back to let the Asian male change back. The ghost halfa took cautious steps as his green eyes glanced around to the broken glasses and expensive portraits and trophies to the dirtied furniture and ripped carpets and drapes. It had been a long time since Danny had stepped into the abode of Vlad Masters, and it sort of creeped him out with a hint of nostalgia.

"Be careful guys. This place may look broken down but there might still be some booby traps," Danny whispered.

Ron snickered a little with his naked molerat, Rufus, but they both stopped once Jake and Kim were glaring at him sternly. Suddenly, Danny felt his stomach in pain as he was blasted into a wall, and the three other heroes got into position to fight when they saw a figure approach them. Standing there in his ghostly form, Vlad Plasmius held his glowing fists up in warning.

"I have no time for games children, I am not in the mood," The man growled as he fired his ectobeams at them.

Jake flipped backwards gracefully as he shifted into his dragon form, Kim readying herself in her white and blue battle suit. Ron screamed as usual and ran for cover as he watched his girlfriend and the American Dragon run to attack Vlad. Danny groaned as he got up from his fall and flew to Vlad to deck him, but Vlad flew up, making the three heroes hit each other on impact.

"Fools, you think you can defeat me in combat?" Vlad smirked as he folded his arms.

"I've beaten you once Vlad, and I don't need people to help me take you down," Danny growled but was stopped with Kim's hand on his.

"We're not hear to fight, we just need information," Kim called out, her forest eyes looked serious.

Vlad raised a brow at her, "What information could I possibly have for you, Kimberly Ann?" He sneered.

"How does he-" Ron asked but Danny rolled his eyes.

"He has connections,"

"Ah," The blond closed his mouth as his girlfriend glared at the man.

"We want information about Circe,"

* * *

"You...what?" Randy moved away from Circe's touch as he blinked at her, "I...I don't have powers,"

"Oh but you do," Circe insisted with a smile, "Haven't you ever wondered how you are so agile and quick witted?"

"Yeah, but that's because of the ninja suit and the nomicon," Randy argued.

"Was there times that you didn't use that magic mask?" The woman questioned, as Randy then was stunned in silence, "See? You have powers but you were not aware. And I can teach you so many things sweetie, and together we could have fun in this dull human realm and cause beautiful mayhem. Our first mother and son outing,"

"Wait, wait, wait," Randy waved his hands in the air, "I-I can't do that,"

Circe sighed as she twirled a finger around her lock of hair, "Oh Randall-"

"Randy, just Randy," The boy crinkled his nose a bit.

"Randy, darling, I should've raised you when I had the chance. And now that I have all the time in the world, I shall do so right now," Circe hummed and clapped her hands together, "First, maybe we can spice up some revenge and maybe we could-"

"Revenge?" Randy tilted his head.

"Ah, yes, of course against Hippolyta...or maybe her meddling daughter Diana..." Circe huffed as she placed her hands on her hips, "Sadly I had to make a deal with Batman on not placing spells on that brat ever again,"

Randy was floored. His mom met the Dark Knight?

"Well anyways we shall go," Circe got up and dusted herself off, Randy following suit.

"First though," Randy then placed his hand out, "I want my mask and the Ninja Nomicon back,"

Circe made a face, but once she saw that her son was giving a glare better than hers, she sighed and summoned the wormhole. She then pulled the book and mask out, then handed it to him.

"Here, happy?"

"Very," Randy smiled then turned serious, "Now take me back to my friends,"

"Really? To those do-gooders?" Circe exclaimed, but once more look from Randy and she sighed, "Oh very well,"

* * *

Vlad narrowed his eyes, "Who?"

"Circe? She's an incredibly powerful sorceress who was banished to Tartarus by the great Hippolyta, for transforming innocent people into animals?" Jake explained as he then looked confused, "Wait, so you don't know about her?"

"She's just a legend dear boy, have you gone mad?" Vlad looked annoyed as he then landed down on his feet and transformed back into his human form, "Why are you asking me all this?"

Danny looked at him in disbelief as Kim leaned over and whispered.

"I think he's telling the truth, he looks like he has no idea,"

Vlad narrowed his eyes, "I demand to know what's going on!"

Danny then turned his head to his enemy as he then whizzed in front of him, picking him up by the collar, "Then what were you doing in the hospital tonight?!"

"I was trying to visit someone special to me who passed away!" Vlad struggled against Danny's hold, glaring at him, "Not that it is any of your business, but since it seems you won't leave me alone to grieve just as you have ruined my life already, I might as well tell you. I have no reason anymore to take my revenge on you and your cursed father, Daniel, and so I was in hiding. When I heard a beloved old flame passed away I had to see her,"

Danny's anger died down slowly as he stared at Vlad in surprise. He could feel the waves of sadness, guilt and self-hatred all in one and the ghost boy placed the other male down to the ground and calmed down a little.

"So...you weren't there because of Circe and how you wanted to team up with her?" The younger halfa asked in confusion.

"I don't even know what you're talking about but no, I wanted to visit my beloved Rachel," Vlad sighed as he then placed a hand over his heart, and Kim felt a little sorry for him.

"Wait, Rachel?" Ron blinked then tilted his head, "By any chance, do you mean Rachel Cunningham?"

Vlad snapped his head up and eyes narrowed in suspicious, "How do you know about her?"

Danny, Kim and Jake looked at each other in shock as suddenly a bright light surrounded them and in a flash Randy and Circe appeared.

"Randy!" Danny smiled in relief as Vlad's eyes widened.

"R-rachel?" Vlad breathed out as he stepped towards the woman shakily, "You're alive?"

Circe turned to the man questionably then gasped, "Vlad?"

"You know him?" Randy looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

Danny ran his fingers through his hair as he felt a migraine coming on, "Oh boy..."

* * *

**Chapter Four is now complete. So everything is almost coming into full circle and there are many questions ****unanswered (but you all are smart people, I'm sure you can painfully piece out the obvious). So we see Randy slowly but surely accepting the fact that Circe is his mother, but where is his father? And will we see other characters from the shows seen now or from others? And what kind of powers should Randy have being a demigod and all? We shall see in the next chapter to come. Thank you for reading.**

**-DreamDisneyGirl**


	6. Timing is Essential

**~Family Matters~**

**Summary: **

_Randy Cunningham lived the perfect life. Being the Norseville Ninja and kicking bad guy butt, having the greatest beat friend in the world at his side, having the perfect girlfriend like the twirling baton user and most of all, the 'bruecest' parents in the world. But what happens when Randy's world turns upside down when he finds out his life was a lie?_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the franchised shows used here and the characters, I only thought of the plot.**

* * *

"Vlad..." Circe placed a hand over her heart as her pale blue eyes stared at the man that now transformed back into Vlad Masters, "You're a half ghost?"

The old man nodded his head in shame as he looked down, something that Danny didn't think he'd ever see. He had always thought Vlad was totally dedicated to his own mother, Maddie Fenton, but apparently he was wrong. Randy blinked as he looked to his mom and back to the older halfa in mild awkwardness. If he didn't know any better, his mom and this Vlad guy were having that moment where two lovers were being reunited and hearts were flying in the air. The purple haired teen made a face as he then looked to Danny for an explanation but Danny seemed to looked just as weirded out as he was.

"Rachel, my dear," Vlad stepped to the Goddess with hope and relief in his eyes, "C-can it really be you? Or are you a ghost too?"

Circe smiled softly as she then walked over to the man, cupping his face with her gentle hands, "I am alive my love, I am sorry you had to hear of my fake death but it was for the sake of running away from authority," She then paused and looked back to Randy with a small smile then looked back to Vlad, "Vladimir, my beloved, I have to tell you something. Well, to show you as well,"

Randy felt his gut wretch with feeling as he felt his book roaring with heat under his shirt once more as he then narrowed his eyes for a moment. Circe turned to Randy and gestured a hand out for him to come, as Vlad looked over at Circe and his eyes roamed over Randy with curiosity. Randy bit his lower lip but he decided to ignore the Ninjanomicon and slowly walked over to them cautiously, as Danny decided to float behind him for some support. Kim, Ron, Rufus and Jake also watched with baited breaths on what was gonna happen next.

"Vlad...this is Randall...he's my son," Circe introduced but then softly whispered, "_Our _son,"

Vlad and Randy's eyes widened, but Danny then shouted on the top of his voice to his new friend, "YOU'RE VLAD MASTERS SON?!"

"My dad is this guy?!" Randy yelped as he jerked his thumb to the old man.

"Dear, Rachel, what are you saying?!" Vlad choked out, also pointing to Randy, "This child is my own?! That's impossible!"

Circe looked a little hurt, but sighed as she then pulled Randy closer, "Look at him Vlad, he has your eyes," She gestured as she tilted Randy's face up more, who was flushed a little in embarrassment, "I wanted to tell you, but you disappeared again and left me..."

Vlad's eyes turned solemn, Danny in surprise once more to see his arch nemesis acting...human. The man then looked at Randy carefully, as the younger boy wanted to step away but was held still by his stronger mother. Vlad pursed his lips a bit, but his indigo eyes stared down at the seventeen year old's own. After a minute, Vlad's eyes soften as he then looked back at Circe then back to Randy.

"I have a son," He whispered as he then reached over and touched Randy's cheek, and the boy's breathing hitched at the cold contact, "My son..."

Circe smiled as she pulled the two of her men close and hugged them tightly, "Our son,"

Randy felt himself squished in the middle of the two as he then closed his eyes, letting out a small happy sigh, as if he was now complete. Vlad smiled as he then let out a small chuckle. He had a family, he was loved. For that, he felt like the happiest man in the world again. No more fighting with the Fentons, no more hate and loneliness in his heart. Danny, on the other hand, felt himself lost and confused by everything...and he also felt like this was all not real.

"This can't be for real," Danny folded his arms as Randy looked up at him, "Vlad is an evil guy, and from what I'm told, Circe is evil too,"

"Haha, evil love," Ron grinned but was nudged on the ribs by his girlfriend.

Vlad looked over at Danny in confusion, "Circe?"

"Yeah, your lover here is an evil sorceress and has lied to you about herself," Danny pointed out with narrowed eyes.

"Danny..." Randy protested softly as Circe raised a hand.

"It's true Vlad, but I was only in hiding to protect myself...to protect you and our son," She looked at Vlad with loving eyes, "I knew that the Amazons and possible the Olympian council would come after me, and if they found out about you and Randy, I don't know what I'd do,"

"That's all in the past my dear, and you are forgiven...I shouldn't have left you and our boy because of my own selfish reasons," Vlad replied with guilt in his eyes, remembering his past actions.

"You can't suddenly believe these two are your parents Randy," Danny urged his young friend with wide eyes, "They must be in cahoots together and are trying to trick you, to trick all of us!"

Jake and Kim looked at each other as Ron hummed.

"I dunno, I can totally see resemblances," The blond pointed out at the reunited family, then looked over at Danny, "Maybe you're overreacting? And maybe this is good, now Randy could make his parents into good guys and be on our side,"

Circe snorted, "Never was one for being good, kid,"

Vlad chuckled, "Neither did I,"

Randy folded his arms and looked at both of them, "Mom, Dad,"

Danny threw his hands up in the air and let out a strangled cry, "Randy, don't be stupid, they can't be your real parents, especially Vlad!"

Jake sighed and raised his hands up, "Look, everyone calm down. Danny, chill, if you want we can get a magical DNA testing since Circe's non-human and Vlad is only half. And you two," The dragon turned to the adults, "You still are criminals, so you have to be taken in, but don't worry! My Gramps will be the ones guarding you two,"

"You are not going to contain me American Dragon, I refuse to be imprisoned again," Circe hissed as she was ready to blast him, but was stopped by Randy.

"Stop, don't hurt them!" Randy begged but then saw his old man turn back into his ghost form and stood in front of them protectively.

"I will not have you take away my family, dragon," His glowing red eyes glared at the magical protector.

"Oh please, you just find out you have a family and you're suddenly good," Danny rolled his eyes, looking disgusted, "If you don't remember, you tried to hurt me, kill my dad and steal my mom away...face it Vlad, you'll always be a bad dude and I am not buying into this bullshit of you having the love of your life that's not my mom and that Randy is your son!"

Randy frowned a little at Danny's outburst but he was pushed back behind Circe as she was raising her now glowing hands.

"You dare raise your voice at us ghost child?!" She growled as she was ready to attack with Vlad at her side.

Danny took this as a first move as he was readying his ghost blasts at them, with Kim backing him up with her battle suit and Jake transforming into a dragon, while Ron went into hiding once more from the oncoming battle that was gonna happen. Randy's eyes widened at this as he then felt his head spin, and he was at the boiling point of impatience with all of them.

"STOP!" Randy screamed as his eyes started glowing bright blue and suddenly everyone was still.

The purplette gasped as he then saw how everyone froze into place, it was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Randy gulped and walked over to Danny, waving his hands over the glowing green eyes of his friend. '_Did I...do that?_' Randy thought as he then looked around to see they weren't even letting out a single breath. Did he stop time? He remembered how his mother said that he had powers, so was this one of them?

"Messing with time is a fickle thing Randy Cunningham," A voice spoke deeply, and Randy had to snap his head around to see a floating ghost in a purple cape and some sort of staff with sand timer on top of it.

"W-who are you?" Randy asked quietly as the blue faced ghost floated closer, his red eyes piercing into the boy's own navy blue ones.

"Clockwork. Master of Time. And I believe you managed to stop time right here...impressive," The ghost then suddenly shifted into an old man, making Randy gasp in surprise, "Relax, this is normal, young ninja. But what is not normal is you being this powerful to have a taste of stopping time in this caliber,"

"So...I wasn't supposed to do this?" Randy asked quietly as he then looked down at his hands, not realizing before that it was glowing bright blue like fire, "Wait, you know I'm the ninja?"

"No, you were not," Clockwork shook his head then smiled a little, as he shifted into a young child, "And yes I did, I know everything about you Randy Cunningham. From the day you were born into this world and your life in the future. It is also why I have reunited you with your true parents," The ghost turned to look at the very still Vlad and Circe then turned back to Randy, who was also looking at them with mixture of emotions in his eyes.

"So, they really are my parents," Randy asked as he glanced back at the Master of Time, who nodded.

"Indeed. It was my doing that I had let you meet with your parents at this time, but the Observers thought it would cause yet another catastrophe that would create yet another...Dan Phantom," Clockwork glanced at the frozen Danny for a moment then looked back at Randy, "But I know you, and I know how time flows. I am sure you will not fall astray with your path, and even if you do, you also manage to fix it every time. Just as young Danny has,"

"I...have no clue what you've said most of the time but," Randy then took out his mask and the Ninjanomicon and glanced at them, "But since I have these powers...do I have to give up being the ninja?"

Clock chuckled, "You have until the end of your school year Randy, why the sudden interest of giving up on who you are?"

"But...honestly, I don't know exactly who I am anymore," The purple haired teen looked down.

The ghost shifted back into an adult as he then hummed a little, looking thoughtful, "Come, I must show you something,"

He then suddenly clicked a button on top of his staff as suddenly a clock appeared before them, growing bigger as the hands twisted around in full circle, creating some sort of swirling vortex. Randy blinked as he then looked up at Clockwork in confusion, but soon stepped into the makeshift portal and felt himself drowning into the green light as the Time Master followed behind him. Soon, Randy saw he was in some sort of room with a lot of clocks and darkness, and it creeped him out a little.

"Welcome to my home," Clockwork floated near the boy as he then smiled mysteriously, "And soon, it will be your learning place,"

"M-My learning place?" Randy tilted his head but then suddenly heard some voices close by.

Clockwork sighed as he then placed a hand over his forehead, "They have returned here again?" He muttered as he then floated away, and Randy couldn't help but follow him.

The two walked into another room, seeing two figures arguing...well, it seemed one was calmly listening with a carefree smile as the other looked like a complaining teenager. The first figure looked about in his fifties with grey hairs at the sides of his raven locks, and he seemed to be wearing some bling with his scientist look, and had a walking staff with him. The other figure happened to be a young man with brown hair and green eyes, a little older than Randy, wearing a white jacket with green lining and a number '10' on his right chest, brown pants and green shoes.

"Paradox, haven't I told you that you and young Benjamin cannot always come here uninvited?" Clockwork scolded softly as he approached them, Randy walking behind him shyly.

The one called Paradox glanced up from him musing and smiled warmly, "Ah, Clockwork old friend, it has been a while...since yesterday?" He chuckled as he then glanced over at the one called Benjamin, "Ben, you remember Clockwork,"

Ben blinked from mid ranting then looked over at the ghost, "Oh yeah, hey Clockwork," He waved but then saw Randy and smiled, "New apprentice? What happened with the dorky kid in the jumpsuit?"

"This is Randy, he will be training here but not as my apprentice. Randy, this is Professor Paradox, the first human I allowed the power to travel back and forth in time and space, and the young boy here is Benjamin Tennyson," Clockwork introduced as Randy waved, still slightly confused at the turn of events, "And as for you two-"

"Now, now, Clockwork this is an important matter," Paradox raised a hand up, "Another 'saving the world' matter, that is,"

Clockwork sighed as Ben smiled innocently, and the ghost warily asked, "What happened this time?"

Paradox then calmly decided to explain the situation, Randy caught some things about smoothies. Ben tilted his head as he then decided to approach the younger boy and smiled all friendly like.

"Hey, I'm Ben Tennyson, I'm sure you've heard of me," He spoke with a proud grin, placing his hand out, "Unless you're from another dimension which would suck royally,"

Randy smiled and shook the hero's hand, "H-Hi, and yeah I've heard of you,"

"Oh good, so you're from my dimension then," Ben chuckled as he then hummed, "So how did you get to meet Clockwork? And did you know I named one of my aliens after him?"

"Um, long story," Randy spoke sheepishly then blinked, "Really? So um, you have the..." Randy looked at Ben's wrist and saw the Omnitrix.

Ben grinned and nodded his head, "Totally! Wanna see the Omnitrix in action?"

"Perhaps another time Benjamin," Clockwork interrupted as he came between the teens, "Now I must help Paradox into...the matter you once again messed with the balance of time," He looked at Ben warily then looked at Randy, "For now, Benjamin shall accompany you back to the time I grabbed you from,"

"Sweet!" Ben pumped a fist in the air and grabbed Randy's arm, "Fire the portal away Clocky!"

"Don't call me that again," Clockwork sighed as he then proceeded to open a portal, and watched the two teens jump into it, making the now shifting old man smirk, "Their fate has been sealed,"

Paradox chuckled as he folded his arms, "Well now that's settled. Another game of chess today old friend?" The scientist hummed as suddenly a chess table was set up as Clockwork floated over to him.

"You know I always win, _old friend,_" The ghost gave a wistful smile as the other old man chuckled.

"And yet I tend to know your every move," Paradox winked as the game then began.

* * *

**Chapter Six is now complete. So now we've introduced Clockwork of Danny Phantom and pulled in Professor Paradox and Ben Tennyson of the Cartoon Network show, Ben 10. We also find out that Vlad Masters also happens to be Randy's real father. So much twist and turns, and what shall happen next? Thank you BlueTogi12 for the review, I am glad you are enjoying the story so far and I hope this chapter was to your liking. Thank you for reading and please continue the reviews, I would highly appreciate them.**

**-DreamDisneyGurl**


	7. Befriending a Hero

**~Family Matters~**

**Summary: **

_Randy Cunningham lived the perfect life. Being the Norseville Ninja and kicking bad guy butt, having the greatest beat friend in the world at his side, having the perfect girlfriend like the twirling baton user and most of all, the 'bruecest' parents in the world. But what happens when Randy's world turns upside down when he finds out his life was a lie?_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the franchised shows used here and the characters, I only thought of the plot.**

* * *

Randy yelled as he landed on his back and Ben had gracefully stayed on his feet once both were out from the portal. Soon a voice saying '_Time in!_' rang around the two teens as suddenly everyone back in the room breathed out heavy. Circe and Vlad looked at each other in confusion as Danny, Kim, Jake and Ron looked a little stiff and were stretching themselves out.

"W-what...what happened?" Kim asked dizzily as she rubbed her head.

"I dunno," Danny's eyes then shifted to Randy...and the new stranger next to him, "Randy, who's that?"

Randy grinned, "Guys, you'll never believe what's happened!"

Ben folded his arms then eyes widened, "Heeeeyyy, you're Clockworks newbie apprentice," He pointed out to Danny then laughed a little, "You won't know me, but I'm a friend of Professor Paradox. The name's-"

"Ben 10?!" Ron exclaimed as he came out from his hiding spot, "Dude, you're a hero!" He then saw the look on his girlfriend's face then laughed sheepishly, as Danny and Jake also looked at him strangely.

Ben was smiling proudly as Randy laughed. '_This is totally bruce...meeting all these heroes in one place AND I have found my real parents!...well, they used to be bad guys but I'm sure since I'm here they'll turn good like Ron said!_' He was liking the idea, but then remembered something and looked to Ben.

"Hey Ben, shouldn't you be going back or something?"

"Well yeah, but no worries, I'll just call Rook to pick me up," The brunette shrugged as he got out his cellphone and started dialing.

Circe huffed as she folded her arms, "I am getting tired of being surrounded by do-gooders," She yawned then looked to Randy, "We should retreat and call it a day, don't you agree sweetie?"

"I couldn't agree more," Vlad nodded but then looked over at his broken down mansion and looked to his beloved and son, "Although, my mansion isn't much of a place to stay in,"

Danny had to smirk at that one, but Randy then smiled, "Maybe we can stay at Danny's place,"

The ghost boy looked at Randy with angry eyes but then Jake decided to intervene before another blow up happens.

"U-Uh, h-how about we just fly to New York, go to my Gramps shop and figure out things from there," The dragon boy suggested as Kim and Ron nodded in quick agreement.

Ben watched them with slight interest then smiled a little, "I think I've got a better idea,"

* * *

Rook Blonko has seen many strange things since he's been on Earth. But none stranger than see Ben with two of the most wanted criminals of the world and some teenagers, some he recognized to be heroes. The Revonnahgander glanced at his partner questionably with his amber eyes, frowning a little.

"So, you are saying that Professor Paradox brought you to the ghost being named 'Clockwork' then brought you here with these people and you need a place for them to stay at here in the Plumbers facilities?" The tall alien summarized, as Ben nodded his head, making Rook looked a little apprehensive, "Magister Tennyson isn't going to like this,"

"Then don't tell him Rook," Ben pouted as he then led Circe and Vlad near a neat room, "Here, you guys can use the spare room I never use...but if you try any funny business, the cameras will tell us," Ben grinned as he jerked his thumb up to the cameras at each corner of the room.

Randy bit his lower lip and looked to his parents, seeing Circe looking around at the Sumo Slammer posters in distaste and Vlad checking around the desk full of comics and Mr. Smoothie cups for any germs.

"Mom? Dad?" Randy called to them as they looked up to him, "Don't worry, this isn't like prison...but just until everything has cooled down for now. Ben says this is to protect you, okay?"

Circe laughed as she then walked over to him, cupping his face and kissing the top of his head, "Baby boy, nothing can hold me down for too long. But for you, I'll play nice for now, but no promises~" She gave a soft giggle.

"I'll try to keep an eye on your mother," Vlad leaned over and whispered to Randy then smiled over at Circe, "Besides, we have a lot of catching up to do,"

"Oh Vlad," Circe smiled seductively, making Randy gag watching his parents making goo-goo eyes at each other.

Danny was leaning against the wall, watching them with cold eyes but then soften when he felt a hand on his arm and turned to see a worried Kim.

"Are you still not believing that Randy has found his true family, even if one of them is your arch foe?" She asked softly, as Danny turned his head away from her.

"Even if Clockwork said so, I still don't buy it," The ghost boy murmured as he saw Randy smiling up at his parents happily, "Randy is going to get hurt, and having two parents that are super villains is not okay,"

Kim sighed as she placed her hands on her hips, "Why are you being stubborn Danny Phantom?"

Danny looked at her, "I never said I was easy. Maybe three years ago I was, but not anymore. I've fallen for Vlad's tricks before, but I won't do so this time. I've grown up. Somehow he got Clockwork to be fooled by all this and I'm gonna fix it," And with that, he turned intangible and flew out of there before Kim could stop him.

The heroine shook her head in disappointment, "So much for growing up,"

Ron walked beside his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Hey, chill KP, he just needs to have some time to take in the sitch,"

"Ron's right," Jake walked over to them as he smiled a little, "It took me a long time to believe that someone I thought of as an enemy to be someone precious to me, but she turned out to be good in the end," The dragon had a fond smile on his face but it turned sad, but snapped out of it as he saw the couple staring at him curiously, "A-anyways, we should head out. Ben says he'll look after Randy and his 'rents for now until we can get my Gramps here,"

"Just imagine though...Aliens! I told you they exist KP!" Ron grinned as Kim laughed, the trio walking together down the hall.

"I know Ron, remember Stitch?" Kim raised a brow as Jake blinked.

"Hold up," He waves his hands, "You don't mean that blue koala thing owned by a little Hawaiian girl named Lilo?"

Kim and Ron stopped as they both looked at him, "You know about Lilo and her mutant dog?" Kim asked curiously as she and Jake both grinned, "Oh this is too coincidental!"

* * *

Ben tapped his foot in a beat as he sat on a makeshift couch with Randy next to him. Circe and Vlad were having some alone time in Ben's spare room, and this left Ben and Randy talking to each other with Rook working on some sort of machine. The two heroes were exchanging their stories, like school, friends and weird breakups with their girlfriends. They had briefly met up with Ben's Grandpa Max, and Randy was introduced before Ben's grandpa had to be in another meeting of the day. Once again Randy had to reveal his secret of being the Norseville Ninja to yet another new friend, not caring anymore of the consequences. Ben thought it was cool, and in return he had shown off some of his aliens to the ninja boy.

"Wow, so you've saved the world plenty of times...me? I just save my town from the Sorcerer and Mcfist," Randy shrugged with a smile as Ben laughed a little.

"Well, my watch isn't the only thing I have in my arsenal," Ben gloated with a smug smile, as Rook looked up from his work and gave a stern look.

"Ben, don't do it," The Revonnahgander warned, but his partner just shrugged him off.

"What else can you do?" Randy asked curiously as he watched Ben take some sort of necklace from his shirt to reveal some sort of emerald ring around the shiny green chain, "What's that?"

"My ring," Ben smiled as he then took the ring off and placed it around his finger.

The boy then pointed to a machine as a flash of green energy flew at the machine, then lifted it off the ground as if it was a feather. Randy whistled, looking impressed as Ben set the machine down again and then smiled at the younger boy.

"Wow, that is so bruce!" Randy yelled as his eyes glowed in excitement, then turned to Ben, "How did you do that?"

"It's a momentum from someone special to me," Ben smiled mysteriously.

"Aw man that is the CHEESE!" Randy laughed in wonder.

"Okay, seriously, why do you keep saying words like that?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow, "Like 'so bruce' or 'that's the cheese'? Who even says that?"

"I-It's always cool where I'm from," Randy frowned as Ben snickered.

"You remind of someone who also likes to make up his own words," The teen hero shook his head then smiled, "Hey, wanna go to Mr. Smoothies?"

* * *

A few hours later, it was already morning of the next day. Randy and Ben were spotted in Mr. Smoothies located right in Bellwood. The purple haired boy made a face as he watched Ben picking out the weirdest flavors for his smoothie, and this forced Randy to just buy a regular blueberry one. The teen heroes then sat outside on the tabletops, sipping their beverages.

"So, what's gonna happen with my parents now?" Randy asked the older teen, who was sipping his peanut butter smoothie happily.

Ben slurped and licked his lips, "Well, actually my Grandpa says that apparently he was talking with Batman and Wonderman about Circe, and they are coming today..."

Randy almost dropped his smoothie and looked at Ben in panic, "Dude! They're gonna take her away again!"

"Chill man, that won't happen," Ben frowned as he looked at him seriously, "I promise, I'll be there and Rook will have my back on this too,"

The young ninja sighed, but nodded, "Fine. I trust you Ben. I want to get some more smoothies,"

Randy got up and was about to walk, but was suddenly bumped into and some of the juices of the smoothie spilled on his shirt.

"O-Oh my gosh! A-are you okay?" A voice spoke timidly.

The purple haired boy looked down at his red shirt now filled with bluish slush then looked up at the face of the person that bumped into him. Randy's eyes widened as he saw a creamy skinned girl almost to his height, long pink hair flowed all shiny and perfect, a butterfly clip on the right side of her hair, some strands over her baby blue eyes. She was wearing a white tank top, a puffy green skirt with butterfly patterns and green boots with white trimmings. She was kind of cute in Randy's opinion, but she looked like she could cry at any moment so Randy laughed sheepishly.

"Ahaha, um, n-no biggie...It was my fault," Randy smiled then looked at the shy girl, "I didn't get my smoothie on you did I?"

The girl was shaking, but shook her head no and Randy was relieved.

"Oh good...by the way, my name's Randy, what's your name?" He asked, then tilted his head as the girl murmured quietly, "S-sorry, I couldn't here you,"

"...fl...shy..." The girl whispered as her eyes watered and hid her face in her hands.

Randy felt his cheeks warm as he thought the action was adorable, but before he could ask her anymore, she suddenly ran away from him.

Ben laughed as he walked to his friend and placed an arm around his shoulder, "Dude, what did you say to her?"

Randy stared as the girl vanished, then sighed, "I just wanted to know her name,"

* * *

The two heroes made it back to the Plummers headquarters, and they both blinked once they saw Circe arguing with Wonderwoman, Batman and Vlad watching the women with stoic expressions. Max Tennyson was rubbing his head with a frown as Rook was watching the whole scene with worry.

"Yo, what's going on here?" Ben waved his hand as he and Randy approached them.

Max looked up to his grandson in relief, "Ben, glad you and Randy both made it,"

Circe looked up then smiled brightly as she floated herself to Randy and brought him into a hug, "Randy! Where have you been?"

Wonderwoman raised a brow then looked to Max, "This is Circe's son?" She asked curiously as Max nodded.

Batman narrowed his eyes as he glided over to Circe and Randy, then hummed a little, "It would look like it, but has there been any testing to confirm this?"

"Jake says that his Gramps wanted to do some magic DNA test," Randy explained as he then felt his cheeks warm with a smile, "Dude, you're the Batman," He grinned wider in excitement.

"Easy Randy, be cool," Ben smiled and patted Randy's shoulder, then looked to the Dark Knight, "Anyways Bats, I guess we should contact Jake and tell his Gramps to fire up the testing. And also, you can't lock Circe away,"

"And why not?" Wonderwoman demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Would you like separating family again?" Ben countered with his eyes narrowed, making Randy wonder why Ben had turned serious all of a sudden with that look.

Wonderwoman's eyes soften as she then looked away. Batman sighed as he then nodded.

"Very well Ben. But if she tries anything-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's all on me," Ben waved his hand as he then huffed, "And with Mr. Masters?"

"That is Danny Phantom's concern, not ours," Batman then turned to walk away, his cape swishing dramatically.

"How does he know about Danny?" Randy asked but with Ben's stare, he then sighed, "I gotcha, Batman knows everything,"

Wonderwoman looked at her teammate then flew after him silently, leaving the rest in thought. Circe sighed in relief as she then was hugged by Vlad comfortingly, and Randy looked glad as well.

"See, I've got your back dude," Ben winked as he then watched the two heroes of the Justice League with a sad look.

Randy noticed this and then tilted his head in wonder. '_I wonder what's on Ben's mind?_'

* * *

Danny flew around Amity Park once more, taking in the patrol tonight with a lot of thoughts racing in his mind. '_I will find out the truth Randy. There is no way Vlad or that Goddess are your parents. I'm not going to let them hurt and disappoint you and if this is all a trap...I would surely give Vlad a beating of a lifetime._' He thought as he flew around the outskirts of Amity and almost nearing Norseville. He then stopped near the invisible barrier that was set up, and then looked around in wonderment. Suddenly, he heard a cry and looked down to see a girl in some sort of pink and white uniform running away from some robots. Danny's eyes narrowed as he then swooped down and blasted three of them away, then picked up the girl in his arms and soared back up high in the sky.

"Don't worry Miss, I've got you," Danny smiled but blinked as he was having trouble keeping balance when the girl was struggling against him.

"L-let me go creep!" The girl shrieked and suddenly pressed something on her watch and blasted him with a pink laser, sending Danny flying and releasing the girl from his arms. She then pressed something on her belt as she then suddenly had rocket jets behind her back and flew away from him, her red ponytail swishing into the breeze.

Danny rubbed his stomach and growled, flying after her as he managed to catch up to her, "W-wait! I was trying to help you, who are you?"

The girl paused as she then floated still and stared at him with her green eyes, "I was doing fine and luring them in my trap until you showed up and ruined it!" She then saluted with a serious look, "Atomic Betty, reporting for duty. And you're under arrest for interfering with Galactic Guardian business!"

* * *

**Chapter Seven is now complete. So now we are introducing more of Ben Tennyson, and he has some secrets to hide. We also encounter two of the Justice League, Batman and Wonderwoman, but only for a brief moment. They will be shown more in the future chapters. I have also introduced new ****characters, one that you know of (maybe) and one that will remain a secret until the next chapters (but I will give a cookie to those who can guess who it is). We will also know more of Danny distrust of the situation as well as his imprisonment by Betty. Thank you once more BlueTogi12 for the review, I appreciate it dearly and thank you for your patience. Thank you everyone else that's been reading as well.**

**-DreamDisneyGurl**


	8. Switching is Trouble

**~Family Matters~**

**Summary: **

_Randy Cunningham lived the perfect life. Being the Norseville Ninja and kicking bad guy butt, having the greatest beat friend in the world at his side, having the perfect girlfriend like the twirling baton user and most of all, the 'bruecest' parents in the world. But what happens when Randy's world turns upside down when he finds out his life was a lie?_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the franchised shows used here and the characters, I only thought of the plot.**

* * *

"Atomic Betty, reporting for duty. And you're under arrest for interfering with Galactic Guardian business!"

Danny's eyes widened as he stared at the girl and raised his hands up, "Woah, woah, woah, I-I'm not a bad guy! I thought you needed help!"

"Well I didn't," Atomic Betty frowned as she was aiming her arm up, and a laser attached to her wrist appeared, "State your name,"

"Danny Phantom, a local hero of Amity Park...which you are in now," The white haired boy then narrowed his eyes, "SO _I_ should be arresting _you_ for trespassing,"

The Galactic Guardian scoffed, "Please, you can't arrest me,"

Danny snapped his fingers as he then used his ghost energy to make handcuffs around the girl's wrists, "I believe I just did," He then looked downwards to see the robots still down there waiting for them then sighed, as he then tapped his earbud and spoke softly, "Dani, I think I might need some help. You and Valerie get over here since I'm arresting someone," He got off his communicator and looked at the girl as he then grabbed her once more, "And you're coming with me,"

* * *

Randy sighed as he riding with Ben and Rook inside their vehicle, the trio were on their way to New York City to meet with Jake and his Gramps at the Long Electronic Shop. The ninja glanced at the side view mirror to see Circe and Vlad using their powers to fly behind them.

"So, you sure you wanna do this?" Ben glanced over at his new friend with a look of worry.

Randy nodded his head, "Yes. Even if some Time Ghost told me that they are my parents, I just want Danny to see the truth and believe,"

"Your friend has issues with the Vlad Masters, correct?" Rook piped up as he kept his eyes on the wheels, but he wanted to speak as well and not feel left out.

"My dad and Danny were arch enemies. But I think Danny still believes he's a bad dude when he's not anymore," Randy sighed as he then looked out the window, "I dunno, I have a bad feeling about this. But I want to prove once and for all that they are my real parents,"

Ben glanced over at Rook, who looked back at his partner with knowing eyes.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay," Ben placed a hand over Randy's knee and patted it with a small smile, "We've got your back no matter what happens,"

Randy smiled a little back but soon Rook announced their arrival near Lao Shi's shop and they landed right next to the little building. Randy and Ben got out of the truck and spotted that Kim and Ron were already there waiting along with Jake and a small old Chinese man in a blue robe.

"Welcome young ninja," The old man bowed his head to Randy, as Circe and Vlad landed beside their son, "And to...you both as well,"

"Gramps, be nice," Jake warned his grandfather then turned to the three and smiled, "Hey, ready for the testing?"

Randy nodded his head as he looked to his parents, who nodded their heads as well. Jake smiled reassuringly to the young ninja and gestured for everyone to come inside. Kim was the last one to enter before she felt a breeze behind her, and turned to see that Danny Phantom had landed on the ground and changed back into his human form. What was strange to Kim Possible, was the fact the ghost hero was carrying a girl with handcuffs.

"Danny," Kim smiled as she fully turned to him, "You came...and who's your friend?"

"Of course I did, wouldn't miss this," Danny smiled then frowned down at the girl in his arms, "And this is Atomic Betty. She's sort of a fugitive that entered my hometown and now I'm watching over her,"

Betty glared up at Danny in hate, "When Admiral DeGill hears about this, you'll be sorry,"

"Betty?" Ben peeked out of the door and blinked at the three, "What are you doing here? Didn't you have a mission to get Maximus' robots?"

Danny blinked at him then looked down at Betty, "H-huh?"

"What are you doing?" Ben walked over to him, taking Betty off of Danny's arms and set her down, then looked to Danny.

"S-she was being suspicious and I thought she could've been a spy," The halfa tried to explain.

"She's not a spy, she's sort of like Earth's police officer. She's usually around to stop alien bad guys" Ben explained as he then laughed, "She is revered throughout the galaxy as a well-known and quite famous Galactic Guardian and as a defender of the Cosmos. Sort of like me, but female,"

Betty rolled her eyes then smiled at Ben, "It's good to see you Ben, how is your grandfather?"

"Pretty good, how's Granny Bea?"

"She's still kicking butt and taking names. I keep telling her that she'll break her back one day,"

Danny watched as they kept talking and laughing, but then sighed and raised a hand, making the ecto-handcuffs disappear, "Okay, okay, my bad,"

Ben smiled widely at this but then looked sheepish when Betty suddenly hugged him happily. Kim folded her arms and looked at Danny with a small grin, and the ghost boy's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and gave the heroine a look to tell her to not say a word. Ben then introduced Betty to Danny and Kim, and Betty saluted with a polite smile.

"Kim Possible, I've heard of your work. You've actually inspired me to be who I am today," Betty complimented, making Kim blush.

"No big, I'm honored actually," Kim replied with a shy smile as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Guys, it's about to start," Ron peeked out as well as he then blinked at the new girl, "Um, who's this?"

"She's a friend," Ben smiled and looked at Betty, "I'll explain when we get inside,"

* * *

"Um, are you sure about this?" Randy asked with a gulp as he was strapped down to a table without his shirt on.

"Gramps knows what he's doing," Jake smiled but turned to face the old man with an unsure look, turning his back so Randy couldn't see, and asked him, "You do know what you're doing, right Gramps?"

"Your old man knows what he's doing Jake," A voice called below him and Jake looked down to see a grey wrinkly Shar Pei helping the old man out, "One magical DNA testing for non-humans is on the go,"

"Fu Dog," Lao Shi slapped the dog's head, "Concentrate at the matter at hand!"

"And this won't hurt him right?" Betty asked curiously as she observed them with Ben and Rook.

"If memories serve, the one getting tested will just feel a pinch of their core being held and the string of mana they have should connect to their bloodlines, which in this case, would be the parents right here," Fu Dog explained as he then coughed, "And possibly any other living relatives nearby, ah goo goo,"

"That sounds bruce and all...but why am I shirtless?" Randy blushed as Kim, Betty and his own mother giggled.

"In case it gets messy," The magical animal guardian explained as he then readied some sort of bowl and looked over at the boy, "Ready kid?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Randy nodded, and took a nervous glance at everyone, and finally landed on Danny.

Danny caught the younger male's gaze but then narrowed and turned his head away coldly with his arms folded, leaning against the wall away from everyone. Randy's eyes looked hurt and then closed them, but opened them once more when he felt two hands on each of his own and looked up to see both his parents at each side of him. Circe smiled warmly in comfort as Vlad was giving him reassuring looks, making Randy feel a little better. Soon, Lao Shi walked near Randy head and sprinkled some dust particles in his face, Randy coughing a bit when it went to his eyes and mouth.

"Ah, sh-nasty!" Randy made a face but then cried out as he felt his body grow suddenly hot, his eyes glowing bright blue. Vlad and Circe stepped back helplessly at the heat coming from their son, and they looked frightened when their boy cried out in pain.

"You said it wouldn't hurt him!" Ben yelled at Lao Shi, green eyes fiery and scared.

"Relax," Jake stepped in and pointed at Randy, "Look,"

Ben growled but turned to look anyways and saw that there were blue glowing marks appearing on Randy's skin and soon it was melting to the floor. Danny's face looked concerned at seeing Randy in such agony, but it vanished once the blue magical lines were coming from where Randy's heart is and were zigzagging to Vlad and Circe. The ghost boy couldn't believe his eyes.

"So, that's it then," Ben concluded as he looked at Jake and his grandfather, "They really are Randy's parents,"

Suddenly, Ben gasped as he then felt heat flow into him and looked down to see the blue light at reached to his leg and started traveling up to where his Omnitrix is and everyone in the room looked at him in awe.

"W-what's happening?" Kim looked at Jake frantically.

"Could it be?" Jake murmured and looked to his grandfather.

Randy kept on screaming in pain but it soon stopped as soon as the light coming from him reached Ben. The purple haired teen's body went limp and he fainted, as Ben felt a wave of nausea hit him and he too fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ben!" Rook and Betty shouted as they rushed to the fallen hero.

Danny rushed to Randy, ripping the restraints off of him and checked him over. Circe and Vlad rushed to their fallen son as well, fear etched on their faces as Kim, Ron, Jake and Lao Shi watched in worry and confusion.

* * *

Two groans were heard as one ninja and one Omnitrix wielder both woke up at the same time, finding themselves on separate beds.

"B-Ben?" Randy rubbed his head as he then looked around for a moment, "What happened? Wh-where are we?"

"D-Dunno," Ben spoke up in tired reply, "Ugh, I feel like I've been hit by a ton of bricks,"

Randy looked a little confused and looked over to see...himself? He then looked down at his hands and realized his hands looked different, and the fact that he was wearing brown cargo jeans and green trainers. The Randy look alike also looked up and yelled out in fright of seeing him and then jumped out of bed.

"A-a clone?" The Randy clone that had Ben's voice yelled, and slammed his hand down his opposite wrist, but cried out in pain as he just slapped skin.

Randy then searched around the room and finally found a mirror, walked over to it then placed a hand on his face. Well, Ben's face.

"What happened to us?" Randy murmured as he stared at the green eyes that were reflecting back at him.

"I feared as much," A voice called and both Ben and Randy turned to Lao Shi coming into the room with the others, "It appears the spell had backfired in the end, switching your cores into each others body,"

"It must've been my Omnitrix that attracted the spell to it," Ben looked at Randy and then sighed, "Of course, this isn't weird at all,"

"But it's weird to us," Danny spoke as he stepped in, followed by Rook, Jake, Betty and Kim, "You two have been out for hours, you guys okay?"

"Besides being in Ben's body? I guess?" Randy placed his hands on his face then blinked as he spotted the Omnitrix on his wrist, "Oh man, I have the Omnitrix," Randy grinned as he then looked at the watch.

"Careful with that Ran, that's the most powerful device in the universe," Ben warned as his eyes widened.

Rook frowned and looked to the elder dragon, "You can fix this, can you not?"

"I shall find a remedy for them with Fu Dog, for now, the boys must remain here," Lao Shi nodded as he then walked out the room.

"Your parents know, Randy, so they decided to just leave it to us and fix up Mr. Master's mansion," Kim explained as she then walked over to Ben, but then blinked as she then turned to Randy, "Sorry, I forgot,"

"It's okay," Randy waved his hand but then made a face, "Although, my voice sounds whacked,"

"Hey," Ben pouted, "Yours is more accent than anything,"

Danny hummed a little as he then walked out the door once more, making Randy look a little confused.

"Don't worry, Danny is just having a hard time adjusting to the truth," Kim explained as she noticed how sad Randy looked, "He'll come around,"

"I should report back to base," Betty stretched her arms up then looked to Ben, "Um, I-I wish you luck on getting back to your original body,"

Ben smiled and nodded, "I'll see you again Betty,"

The Galactic Guardian smiled with a tint of pink on her cheeks, then walked out the room. Randy and Jake looked at each other with knowing grins, while Kim giggled quietly behind her hand. Rook tilted his head in confusion, not sure of what was happening right then.

Ben ignored them, then looked around, "Hey, Kim, where's Ron today?"

Kim looked a little unsure but smiled weakly, "He had to go home. But I'm sure he'll be back later today,"

Randy raised an eyebrow and caught a glance of Ben looking back at him with an unsure look of his own. Jake then suggested to breakfast at a close place and be introduced to two of his best friends that helped him a lot. Everyone agreed and left the room, except for Ben and Randy, as they needed to figure out what to wear for the day.

* * *

"I can't believe you're wearing that," Randy folded his arms as he saw his body dressed in Ben's clothes, "Green is not my color man,"

"You're one to talk, I never wear something like that," Ben pointed out as he saw Randy dressed in his old attire, "Your clothes doesn't suit my body,"

Randy rolled his eyes as he and Ben were walking downstairs to the shop, as Kim, Jake and Rook were waiting for them.

"Where's Danny?" Randy asked, looking around in hopes to see him.

"He went out," Jake frowned a little and huffed, "Dunno why Casper is being such an a-"

"Okay," Kim smacked Jake's head then looked at Randy, "I'm sure he'll catch up to us soon,"

"Hope so," Randy bit his lower lip.

Jake reached the front door first to leave, but blinked as suddenly someone was at the door, "Fluttershy, what are you doing here?"

Ben and Randy tilted their heads to see who Jake was talking to and Randy gasped seeing that it was the girl at Mr. Smoothies. Ben grinned as he waggled his eyebrows teasingly at the other boy, as Randy was flushing pink in the cheeks. Kim and Rook blinked and looked at each other in confusion, then shrugged their shoulders.

"A-american Dragon, my f-friends and I need y-your help..." The pink haired girl stuttered, but then shifted her baby blue eyes to the rest of the gang and blushed, looking frightened. But then, her eyes landed on Ben and eyes widened, "I-It's you..."

Ben blinked then realized he was in Randy's body now, and coughed, "U-Uh yeah," Ben then had a look on his face then smirked, "Why, yes, it's me...Randy Cunningham,"

Randy's jaws dropped then proceeded to facepalm himself. '_Ben is going to be the death of me..._'

* * *

**Chapter Eight is now complete. Thank you for all the reviews from the following: zella5752, BlueTogi12, IluvWinxandRandyCunningham and the Guest. The comments are highly appreciated. And yes, Fluttershy was the character, and here she is in human form (Based on Equestria Girls). So here are the cartoons featured so far:**

**Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja**

**Danny Phantom**

**American Dragon: Jake Long**

**Kim Possible**

**Justice League**

******Ben 10 (Omniverse)**

******Atomic Betty**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**And there are more to come, but if you have suggestion for shows to be featured, then please leave a comment or review for it. Thank you once again for reading and prepare for more soon.**

**-DreamDisneyGurl**


	9. Breaking a Trust

**~Family Matters~**

**Summary: **

_Randy Cunningham lived the perfect life. Being the Norseville Ninja and kicking bad guy butt, having the greatest beat friend in the world at his side, having the perfect girlfriend like the twirling baton user and most of all, the 'bruecest' parents in the world. But what happens when Randy's world turns upside down when he finds out his life was a lie?_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the franchised shows used here and the characters, I only thought of the plot.**

* * *

Randy folded his arms as he leaned back against the chair he was currently sitting on, a frown etched on his face in annoyance. There he was with the rest of the gang, sitting in the restaurant called IHOP. He watched Ben, in _his _body mind you, flirting a little with the overly shy Fluttershy. Jake introduced her to the gang as one of the 'mane six', a group of girls that can change magically into anthro type ponies with powers. It was hard to comprehend, but they got the gist of it. Jake's two friends also arrived, their names were Trixie Carter, an African American girl with attitude, and Arthur 'Spud' Spudinski, a funny guy with a genius brains but acts like a dork.

"So, you said that Twilight came back from her Pony world and now something is after you guys?" Jake summarized as they all sat in a circle with their breakfast.

Fluttershy nodded, "Y-Yes...we do not know w-where these c-creatures come from,"

Kim hummed a little, "These creatures, so they just attacked your school?"

"They did," Fluttershy then placed her hands over her mouth as she felt tears in her eyes, "O-Oh dear..."

Kim felt sympathetic to her and placed a hand over her shoulder, "Don't you worry Fluttershy, we will help you,"

"Yeah," Ben smiled as he placed an arm around Fluttershy casually and pulled her close, "We'll all help you,"

Randy didn't know why, but seeing Ben in his body being so close to the pink haired girl made his blood boil. The ninja continued to sulk, not noticing that Jake had been watching him the whole time and had a thoughtful look on his face.

"So, where are your friends now?" Spud asked curiously to the half pony.

"T-they are at school, w-which I should be at but I just had to see you Jake and tell you everything," The shy girl looked to the dragon boy and then grabbed her back and looked at Ben, "I-it was nice to see you too Randy," She squeaked a little with a blush and left the place in a hurry.

Ben grinned a little then turned to Randy and mellowed down, "Anything wrong Randy?"

Randy faked a smile, "Nooooo, everything's all bruce," He laughed warily as he then went on to stabbing his fork into his pancakes.

Kim and Trixie looked at each other for a moment, as the other boys scratched their heads in wonder.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, Danny Phantom was sitting himself on the ledge of his house's rooftops with a thoughtful expression. He had just returned from spying on Vlad and Circe, only to be disappointed at seeing them rebuild the estate in Wisconsin and settling in for Randy's arrival back home. The ghost boy just couldn't trust them at all, despite being his friend's flesh and blood. Danny couldn't understand how everyone seemed so calm and naive about all this.

'_They are evil. I've known Vlad for years and he's been nothing but evil in my life, and he is also the reason of how...**he **was created. And Circe. I've heard of her stories from the Odyssey, she's no angel either,_' Danny thought bitterly as he then stood up once more and went flying into the skies, sighing, '_Randy is being fooled, so is __everyone else...why can't they all see what I see?_'

Danny suddenly felt his ghost senses go off and looked around to see the danger. He then gasped at seeing two ghost vultures flying far from him, and Danny recognized them as Vlad's old henchmen when they first met. Danny then smirked in triumph, "I knew Vlad was up to something!"

He soon went invisible and followed them. He then realized he was returning back to Wisconsin, and Danny felt elation of exploiting Vlad of being a faker and that he and Circe were planning something diabolical. Even if they are truly Randy's parents, Danny knew that once a villain, always a villain. And he had to place a stop to evil every time. He sneaked passed the walls where the ghosts phased through, and searched around to the newly made castle like mansion. It was...more extravagant than he remembered. There were no longer the line and souvenirs of the Packers or any cheese related things, but more of Greek-ish kind of feel along with some middle ages decor.

"Yeah, because this isn't totally a bad guy lair feel," Danny rolled his eyes as he floated down the hallways. He then planted himself down into the ground as he stayed invisible and walked around the area, hoping to catch the evil duo in the act. '_Come on, give me something to prove to Randy that you're evil and will never change,_' Danny thought with a sneer as he tried to look for some evil lab or maybe sneak in them plotting. What came next was a blur, because Danny felt himself become visible and was thrown against the wall hard. Danny groaned in pain up and down his spine and opened his eyes to see a Vlad Plasmius looking down at him with worry.

"Daniel, I-I didn't know it was you. Sorry, old habits die hard dear boy," Vlad murmured as he placed the young man down and changed back into his human half, "What are you doing sneaking around anyways?"

Danny shook his head as he then smacked the hands away from him and stepped back from him, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing at Vlad, but whatever it is, stop it," He pointed his finger at his arch nemesis angrily.

"Game?" Vlad blinked as he placed a hand over his heart, "I am not playing games here Daniel I-"

"Heh, where have I heard this before?" Danny folded his arms as he then narrowed his eyes, "Look, Randy is my friend, and I don't want him to get hurt by you just as you tried to hurt everyone I care about," His eyes glowed dangerously green, "So if you know what's good for you, you better watch your back. And that Goddess should watch hers too, otherwise I'll call in favors to have her thrown back to where she belongs,"

"Ah, yes. I've always found your threats to be quite amusing, Daniel," Vlad smiled warily but then glared, "I assure you however, that I have turned the other cheek. I am not pursuing into destroying your father anymore nor am I chasing lovely Maddie,"

"And yet you still call her lovely," The younger halfa frowned and then gritted his teeth, "I don't care if you lie to me, but if you're lying to Randy, then there's a world of hurt coming after you,"

"Are you quite finished with your petty words to hurt me?" Vlad let one eyebrow raise as he stared at the angry boy floating in front of him.

"Nope, because I'll be keeping a close eye on you Vlad," Danny replied with determination in his eyes, "If I see you step out of line by a millimeter, then you're dead,"

* * *

Kim puffed air out in exasperation as she shut off her Kimmunicator. She was trying to reach her boyfriend but he hasn't picked up his cellphone since yesterday. It truly worried her a little. She sat on the couch inside of Lao Shi Long's electronic shop was at, and she was waiting on Ron to call her back. Danny didn't seem to show up either, and she had a feeling that Danny was letting his paranoia corrupt him. Sure, Kim had her share of bad guys that tried to be good (what with Sheego turned good at one point) but there were some that succeeded. Well, not the main villains like Drakken or others, but Kim did witness a girl like Bonnie having a heart. And technically, despite world domination, most of her villains don't really murder and such to the extreme.

Randy spotted Kim sitting on the couch and walked over to her curiously, "H-Hey Kim, you okay?"

Kim looked up to the other boy and smiled, "Ben-oops, I mean Randy-"

"Ah, it's fine," The now brown haired boy sighed as he ran his hands through his hair and plopped down next to her, "Shoolp, I wish the old man would switch us back already,"

"He will in an hour, that's what he told us," The orange haired girl reassured the younger boy, "Don't worry, everything is gonna be okay,"

Randy sighed and it was silent again.

"Is something else bothering you?" Kim asked softly as she looked over at the sad looking boy.

"It's Danny. I think he's still not believing about my parents," Randy sighed as he then averted his eyes, folding his arms and leaning back against the couch and slumping a bit, "I dunno, you think he has the right idea?"

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, tilting her head in wonder.

"Like, do you think my parents can't change from being bad guys?" The ninja closed his eyes, "That maybe they are tricking me into becoming a bad guy too?"

"Don't let Danny's judgement cloud your own. If you think that your mom and dad have changed, then follow your heart,"

"My heart is telling me that my parents are going to change for me for the better. And I wanted to ask the Ninjanomicon about this but the darn book won't open for me because I'm currently Ben right now,"

"Well you'll be back to normal soon. For now, let's get your mind of Danny and your parents," Kim smiled, standing up and placing a hand out to the other boy, "C'mon, we can go to Bueno Nachos, my treat,"

"Cool," Randy grinned as he then got up and then blinked, "I didn't think you'd like Mexican food, Kim,"

"I don't at times, but I guess you do huh?" The red head laughed and together, the two made their way out, but not before Kim wrote a note for the others to say where they've gone.

* * *

"Well, well, well," Jake, in his dragon form, flew down gracefully near his destination and transformed back to his human self, "I just knew I'd find you here Casper,"

Danny was nursing a bruised cheek and glared up at the Chinese, "What do you want lizard boy?"

Jake rolled his eyes as he then tapped his foot impatiently, "I was looking for you. Randy is pretty upset you just left. What happened?"

"Vlad happened," Danny grumbled and looked down, "We had an argument and it led to a fist fight. He's up to something Jake. And it seems I'm the only one that believes he is,"

"Only because you're blind to see the truth Danny," The American Dragon huffed, "Look, I get you. Vlad was this bad guy that ruined your whole teenage life, threatened everyone close to you and pretty much an all around bad guy. I used to feel the same way for a girl I used to know, but she's good now and proved herself to be on our side. Bad guys are made, not born. And they can change back if they are willing to, it depends on their heart. Villains were good before they turned, and it's usually rooted to a sad backstory...I'm pretty sure Vlad is the same way, and don't argue with me on it. He had something bad to him that caused him in this way,"

Danny stared at the ground hard with denial in his eyes as Jake let out a frustrated sound.

"Fine Danny, be hard headed and not believe me. But Randy has a family now. Vlad is family, and he has everything he wanted in life. A woman to love, and a child to care for. Isn't that why he envied your dad, and always tried to get you and your mom to join him? Because he wanted love...and a second chance in life. He may have the wrong way of doing it, but his intentions were nothing but to fill the empty void that was hardening in his heart. Wanting happiness is all anyone wants really," Jake turned away, "Just think about it Danny,"

Danny's eyes soften as he glanced to see the other boy walk away from him. Snapping out of it, he masked his face back into a cold exterior, but it soon changed when his ghost senses went off. The white haired teen looked around then gasped seeing Vlad Plasmius aiming his ecto-ray at Jake's back.

"JAKE LOOK OUT!" Danny rushed over to push Jake out of the way, causing him to take the hit, "AAAHH!"

Jake's eyes widened as he was pushed back and watched as Danny was hit and flew away and hit the ground hard, "DANNY!"

The dragon boy looked up to see a flying figure escape and was about to go after it, but felt a wave of electricity flow into him, shocking him in agony and caused him to faint. A shadow of a woman stepped behind him, holding her glowing hands of energy and magic, smirking evilly at the damage she's caused.

* * *

A loud alarm was heard as Ben and Rook looked up from watching Lao Shi and Fu Dog work, and all of them rushed to the front of the story were Trixie and Spud were backing away from the entrance to see four weird looking males standing there. There was a little bald kid in a green jump suit and goggles, a muscled Behemoth that has long, brown hair and a goatee, and his eyes are white with no pupils, a guy in a red, one-piece unitard with a white circle and a black division sign on it and had a black eye-mask on and finally some red eyed teen version of Batman.

"Who are these guys?" Ben asked as he lifted his wrist up, then sighed, forgetting he doesn't have the Omnitrix at the moment.

"We're the Hive-Five and we're here to rob you," The tiny boy sneered with an evil grin as the boys behind him nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute though," Spud waved his hand up as he looked confused, "If you're the Hive-Five...howcome there are four of you?"

The red costumed boy scratched his head, but suddenly had a twin pop up out of nowhere then snickered, "Billy Numerous can always provide~!"

Ben gritted his teeth as Rook readied his weapon and the Plummer graduate said, "You are then under arrest Hive-Five,"

"Hive-Five, eat them alive!" The tiny boy shrieked and soon a battle commenced inside the shop.

* * *

Kim placed a hand over her mouth, tears welling in her eyes as she stepped back from the entrance way of Bueno Nachos. Randy stood beside her, shaking his head as he also was in shock.

"Dude..." Randy breathed out as he watched her heart break, "I-I'm so sorry,"

"I-I can't believe this..." Kim then turned away from the food establishment and ran off in tears.

"Kim! Wait!" Randy called out as he then felt the door hit his back, sending him squished to the wall as a flustered Ron Stoppable ran out to chase after her.

"KP! WAIT! LET ME EXPLAIN!" The blond shouted in panic as he rushed after her.

Randy groaned as he pushed the glass door away from his flattened state, and fell on his knees trying to make his head stop spinning. He then focused his vision once more as he spotted a Japanese girl with short hair and a cute school uniform looking worried and chasing after Ron.

"What just happened?" Randy murmured to himself but then yelped as he felt a gun pointed to his head.

"Don't move," A voice spoke to him and Randy felt his entire body freeze. '_Can this day get any worse?_'

* * *

**Chapter Eight is complete. Thank you for reading once more ladies and gentlemen, especially to a reviewer named edgar0123. Well as you can see, it will be hard for Danny to be convinced, Vlad WAS his biggest enemy in his life after all. Although, to question whether Vlad and Circe will truly change, we shall not know until later chapters. But egad, what is happening? All will be explained in the next chapter. Thank you once more for reading, and I appreciate all the reviews, they make me very happy.**

**-DreamDisneyGurl**


	10. Everything is Out

**~Family Matters~**

**Summary:**

_Randy Cunningham lived the perfect life. Being the Norseville Ninja and kicking bad guy butt, having the greatest beat friend in the world at his side, having the perfect girlfriend like the twirling baton user and most of all, the 'bruecest' parents in the world. But what happens when Randy's world turns upside down when he finds out his life was a lie?_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the franchised shows used here and the characters, I only thought of the plot.**

* * *

'_Can this day get any worse?_' Randy thought in his mind as he stared up at the shadowy figure in fright, and gulped.

"Stand up Tennyson," The figure spoke once more in hate, and Randy's nervousness grew.

'_Oh man! They think I'm Ben!_' He thought then waved his hands up in defense, "N-No you don't understand, I-I'm not Ben. Well, I technically am but I'm not really him!"

The figure then started laughing and shouted 'PSYCH!' and suddenly the gun was gone and Randy could see who the figure clearly now. She was a slightly pinked skinned girl with blond hair tied into a ponytail and purple eyes. She was wearing a black sleeved dress, with a red collar, a star on the chest area, white socks that go over her knees and red shoes.

Randy tilted his head in confusion, "Um..."

"Scared ya, didn't I Ben?" The girl giggled as her smile widened more, "Didn't scare you that bad, did I?"

Randy gulped as he shook his head. Luckily, Rook arrived at the scene in time to see what was happening and had an excuse to pull Randy away from the girl. Once the girl had left with a smile, Randy looked up at Rook for an explanation.

"She is Lucy Mann, a cousin to Ben," Rook answered as he was walking with the ninja back to his truck, "Apparently she's been around as a Plummer a lot and this is one of her hangouts when she's off duty. Thankfully, I came just in time in case you were scared and confused,"

"I-I wasn't scared," Randy denied as he folded his arms, turning his head away with a pout, but then remembered, "Oh no, I gotta go after Kim,"

"Miss Possible went by me in tears when I tracked you down. Tell me on the way what has happened, but for now, I need your help since there is trouble at the dragons' shop," Rook got in the vehicle and started it up once Randy was in and strapped, "So please, tell me what has happened?"

"Um, well," Randy bit his lower lip as he glanced over at the Revonnahgander, "Y-You see Kim wanted to cheer me up and was bringing me to that Mexican place that we were at but when we coming in, we saw Ron with another woman,"

"Ron Stoppable was committing adultery?" The alien Plummer exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I don't know what I saw, but it seemed like it...he and that chick were kissing," Randy made a face as Rook's eyes soften, "It...didn't seem something Ron would do,"

"There must be an explanation to all this," Rook hummed as he kept his eyes on the road, riding back to New York City.

"But wait, shouldn't we hurry on the danger?" Randy asked with worry.

Rook smiled a little, "Do not worry, Ben and Jake Long's grandfather had handled it. You should have seen Ben in action once he placed your mask on and fought, he was a natural,"

Randy felt his heart sink at the thought of someone else using his ninja suit and skills in battle and happened to be good at it. It took him three years to master being the best ninja he ever could, and yet according to Rook, Ben was better.

"Do not worry yourself, Randy Cunningham," Rook spoke up again with a smile, "It does not mean that Ben is better than you. On your bright side, you may use the Omnitrix and learn from it faster than he,"

"...H-How did..." Randy looked at Rook apprehensively.

"Like Ben, your expressions are easy to read," The Revonnahgander spoke up earnestly, glancing at Randy, "Do not sold yourself little,"

"...I think you mean 'Don't sell yourself short'," Randy laughed then smiled, "But thanks,"

* * *

Danny groaned as he was starting to open his eyes a little, but gasped as he was on high alert. The ghost boy snapped his head down to see he was tied up in some sort of ecto ropes, making him immobile. Danny gritted his teeth as he then heard someone else groan and looked to his left to see Jake wrapped around in some sort of blue glowing net.

"Jake!" Danny whispered urgently as the dragon was waking up, "You okay?"

"U-Ugh, my head," The Chinese boy rubbed his head, then blinked as he looked at himself, "Sphinx hair...where are we?"

"Dunno," Danny muttered as he glanced around, "But I can tell you now, this has Vlad written all over it,"

"Would you stop it already?!" Jake hissed as he glared at Danny, "There is no way this is Vlad's doing!"

"Daniel's quite right you know," A voice spoke up as the two teens turned to see Vlad walking to them from the doorway, hands behind his back with a dark smirk, "I knew that Daniel was smart enough to see through my disguise,"

"YOU!" Danny's eyes glowed dangerously green as he roared, "I _KNEW _IT!"

"B-But," Jake was at a loss for words, "But that's not-"

"Face it, Jake, I know Vlad more than anyone else," The phantom sneered, "He IS one SERIOUSLY messed up fruit loop,"

"And time and time again you call me that," Vlad growled as he walked near a huge computer.

Jake felt his mind spin as he then shouted, "B-But the tests! And everything else-!"

"Were all fabricated dear boy, some hero you are," The older half ghost chuckled and looked towards him, "With Circe, the most POWERFUL of all magic, you didn't _dare _to think she could rig the DNA process to believe that she and I are the boy's parents? It didn't occur to you that all this time and planning wasn't well thought out?"

Danny glared at Vlad as Jake felt like an idiot.

"So that's why it messed up," Jake frowned, "That's why now Ben and Randy switched places, it's cuz of you!"

Vlad scoffed, "Well that one was a flaw, but that can easily be fixed," He then looked up at the screen, showing clips of Randy being back in Norseville, hanging out with Howard and fighting as the ninja, "Ever since he was born, Circe had a vision of him being a very power being beyond the Ninja's capacity of every four years. And so, we have created an illusion for him,"

"What do you mean?" Danny gritted his teeth as he tried to think of a way to get free.

"Simple. The two goons that were his 'parents' were people that I found and Circe had brainwashed them into the lie that they were the aunt and uncle of the boy and to lie about being his parents. The set up of him having that fat boy as a friend was my doing, considering that fat boy's father works for me," Vlad chuckled as he then pressed more buttons to reveal everything of Randy's life, but pointing to a particular one of Theresa Fowler, "Even the infatuation of that girl. But even with all that he was still chosen as the Ninja and we had to observe how strong he would get, so I had to persuade one of my partners in the business trade, Hannibal McFist, into 'destroying' him, as Circe introduced him to the Sorcerer,"

Danny and Jake stared in horror. So everything in Randy's life WAS a lie. And now he's in another one.

"And to think...I defended you," Jake murmured with anger, glaring at Vlad in hate, "And what do you want with Randy?!"

"Oh that's easy," A voice spoke, and the two turned to see Theresa Fowler, but she soon changed into Circe, grinning, "We want him on our side, to rule and control,"

Danny now was frantic at trying to get himself free, as Jake was doing the same.

"Don't bother trying to get yourselves free boys," Circe laughed as she sauntered to Vlad's side and leaned against him, "Now that you know our little secret, there's no way we'd let you leave _alive,"_

"Where are Randy's REAL parents?! And WHY are you after him?!" Danny finally screamed, wanting to know the truth.

Vlad and Circe looked at each other, then back at Danny, as Circe spoke, "Might as well tell you since you and the Dragon are dead anyways,"

* * *

Randy blinked as he looked at the mess of the Electronic Shop, then faced Ben standing on a pile of teen bad guys tied up and defeated.

"Wow, this is...wow," Randy breathed out as Ben removed the mask from his face, "You did all this?"

"Uh-huh," Ben gave a peace sign and chuckled, "Pretty amazing huh?"

Randy nodded as he looked at Ben in awe. Rook smiled a little and walked to his partner, complimenting him on a job well done. Randy tilted his head as he stared at Ben, but then realized the talk he had with Rook then smiled, feeling a little better. Ben then went to explain on what happened, and how Lao Shi and Fu Dog had to go out and tell the Council of the Dragons what happened. Rook then suggested to call in the Plummers to pick up the criminals and also report what had taken place.

"Um, are we i-interrupting?" A voice spoke out and Randy turned to see it was Fluttershy, and five more girls behind her.

"Flu-"

"Fluttershy~" Ben pushed Randy out of the way with a huge smile, "Here to see me?"

Randy growled as he watched Ben playing as him, and folded his arms as he saw Fluttershy blush and stammer in shyness.

"I can tell that this isn't your real body," A voice spoke up, making Randy look at a dual colored haired girl in purple in surprise, "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle...and if you need to change your body back, I can do so," The girl smiled warmly, as Randy had the urge to smile back.

"T-that'd be great. Better than waiting for the old man," The now Omnitrix wielder said in relief.

Twilight blinked a little in confusion, but smiled as her hands started to glow and touched at the center of Randy's chest. She then gestured for Fluttershy, who got the signal and pushed Ben to her direction, and Twilight immediately grabbed onto the boy and concentrated. Soon Ben and Randy felt their bodies get cold and hot, then both suddenly felt the world stop, then go again.

Randy breathed out as he looked down at himself, then to a mirror next to him and smiled, "I-I'm me again!"

"Aww, I was having fun being you," Ben pouted as he folded his arms, but smirked, "But then again, being in my handsome body is nice,"

Randy rolled his eyes then looked to Twilight in appreciation, "Thank you Twilight,"

"Oh, i-it's no problem," Twilight smiled kindly with a slight blush but then shook her head, "Oh! I should introduce you to my friends. You already know Fluttershy-"

The light pink haired girl smiled shyly, waving at Randy.

"And so, here is Apple Jack," Twilight raised her hand to a tanned girl with a cowgirl getup.

"Howdy," Apple Jack tilted her hat up and winked, as Randy smiled at her.

"And this is Rainbow Dash," Twilight then gestured to a girl with rainbow like hair and punk like clothes.

"Nice to meet'cha," Rainbow Dash grinned.

Twilight smiled, "And let's not forget-"

"I'M PINKIE PIE!" A wild girl with pink hair and blue eyes popped right in front of Randy, scaring the hell out of him, "I can tell we'll be GREAT friends~"

The leader of the girls rolled her eyes as she then looked behind her, "And last but not the least, This is Rarity,"

A girl with long lush purple hair stepped in with a radiance of confidence and sophistication stepped in, the way she was dressed also showed she had the air of define grace. Randy couldn't help but stare at her, not because of her obvious beauty...but because he felt a wave of familiarity with her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Rarity smiled as she placed her hand out, but then after a minute had passed, she looked at the dumbfounded Randy, "Well, aren't YOU being a little rude to stare like that,"

"H-Have we...met before?" Randy tilted his head as he looked at Rarity.

"This is the first time we've ever met. Ugh, you could do a better pick-up line than that," Rarity twitched her nose in distain as Randy did the same.

"Uh, no, I-I wasn't hitting on you," Randy made a face, as the other girls looked at each other in confusion.

"A-anyways," Twilight stepped in between them and smiled weakly, "We came here in need of your help...where's Jake?"

Ben was the one to answer, "He went to look for another friend of ours, Danny,"

Spud and Trixie looked at each other, and the dark skinned girl spoke, "Um, I think we should call them up. Ya know, Jake-y shouldn't have taken this long to find them,"

"I hope nothing bad has happened to them," Spud looked down with a worried look.

"We can help you find them," Twilight spoke with a smile.

"That'd be great," Randy smiled a little but then remembered, "Oh! We should find Kim too!"

Ben was about to ask where she was anyways, until he blinked and felt the ground start to shake. Everyone yelled as they felt the massive tremor around them, grabbing on to the nearest thing to hold onto.

"W-what's happening?" Randy yelled as he caught Fluttershy from falling to the ground.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in some other world...{EDITED}_**

* * *

A teenage boy was looking up at the sky, the ground shaking beneath his feet. He lifted his googles up from his eyes and then pressed into his earpiece.

"Doc, it looks like the portal of Ben's world has opened again," He then sighed and looked to a group nearby him, "Maybe this would explain how we all managed to meet each other,"

"I'll say," An Asian girl with one streak of pink in her hair spoke with her arms folded, "Gram-gram isn't gonna like this. This TOTALLY un-balances the world,"

"My mom's not gonna like this either," A robot girl of white and blue spoke with a little worry, "She says if I mess up the world dimensions again, she's gonna ground me,"

"I don't think your mom could ground you in this situation anyways, Jenny," A masked boy in red and blue with a spider sign on his chest suddenly hung upside down next to her, "But yeah, Fury would probably have my head for this,"

"What should we do now, Rex?" A girl with dark red hair in a black and green costume spoke softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Rex looked to her in worry and looked back in the sky, "I dunno, Jean...I-I just don't know,"

* * *

**_Aaaaaand that's all folks. _So everything is coming into place. WHAT? Another plot twist? I guess Danny was right all long, who would've thought right? So who ARE Randy's real parents at? Are they still alive? Or the opposite? And what is the connection Randy is experiencing with Rarity? And what's up with the dimensions? I guess we'll have to find out in the next chapter huh? Please read and review~!**

**{EDITED}: I changed Bloom to Jean Grey of the X-men :)**

**-DreamDisneyGurl**


	11. Misunderstandings & Distrust

**~Family Matters~**

**Summary:**

_Randy Cunningham lived the perfect life. Being the Norseville Ninja and kicking bad guy butt, having the greatest beat friend in the world at his side, having the perfect girlfriend like the twirling baton user and most of all, the 'bruecest' parents in the world. But what happens when Randy's world turns upside down when he finds out his life was a lie?_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the franchised shows used here and the characters, I only thought of the plot.**

* * *

The earth was still shaking beneath them, as Ben then spotted some sort of sunset colored vortex outside the shop. _C-could that be!? _Ben thought as he then rushed outside, ignoring everyone's call.

"BEN!" Randy shouted as he passed Fluttershy gently to Rainbow Dash and rushed after him.

Soon Ben stood confidently in front of the vortex, readying himself with his Omnitrix as Randy stood behind him, mask on and all. Coming out of the vortex, was a black blur that zoomed right towards Ben. Randy gaped as the thing practically tackled the Omnitrix wielder into the ground, but the ninja could clearly see now that it a person. A teenage boy to be exact.

"R-rex?" Ben blinked as he stared up at the Latino in surprise.

"Sup alien boy," Rex winked as he got up, then helped Ben to his feet, "It's been a while,"

"You know this guy?!" Randy blurted out.

Ben grinned sheepishly, rubbing his head a bit, "Rex and I go way back,"

The purple haired teen then was about to speak, until he heard a whooshing sound behind him. He turned around to see a few more people stepping out of the portal, and as the last person got out, the vortex disappeared behind them as if nothing happened. Randy squinted his eyes as he counted them. So far, he could only count maybe eight or nine of them. Randy felt the others from the shop peek out to see what was going on and turned to them.

"I-It's okay...I think?" The seventeen year old scratched his head as he looked over to Ben, who was talking with Rex animatedly, "Care to explain? Are these others friends of yours?"

Ben stopped his chatter and looked at Randy in confusion, then turned to the newcomers, and finally faced his old friend with a raised eyebrow, "Well maybe not my friends, but I assume they're yours?"

"Sort of," Rex rubbed the back of his head then coughed, as a girl in blue with beautiful wings walked up to him, "Let me introduce you. This is Jean Grey...she's apparently from my world and she's from another city. She's a psychic,"

"I've heard about you from Rex's stories, but I didn't think you were real since he tends to exaggerate," Jean smiled a little as Ben grinned back.

Rex blushed a little then pointed to the rest of the people, "So, here are the crew. The guy covered all over with no mouth is Spiderman..."

Spiderman gave a little wave and laughed, "Not my first time messing with dimensions. You can ask Dr. Strange,"

Ben tilted his head, "O...kay?"

"And the robot girl next to him is XJ-9," Rex pointed out as the said android female huffed.

"My name is Jenny, for the last time," 'Jenny' complained as she folded her arms.

"I can introduce myself," The Asian girl stepped up next then grinned, "My name is Juniper Lee, and the guy next to me is Sparky-pants,"

The male rolled his electric blue eyes as he stared at Juniper, "Stop calling me that. My name is Lightning Lad," A teenage boy folded his arms, glaring at her, "And call me that again and I won't be afraid to shock you, girlie,"

"Don't try and threatening me Sparky-pants," Juniper held her fists up.

Rex sighed as he watched the two argue, then gestures the last four, "The girl with wings is Roxy, and the final two are Chiro and Princess Amethyst,"

"Hello," Roxy waved shyly as she flew in front of Ben, and shook his head, "It's nice to meet you,"

"Definitely not Shuggazoom City anymore," Chiro whistled as he looked to the twins, "Is it different from your world?"

"It's so not Gem world, this is totally Earth," Amethyst nodded as she breathed out softly.

Ben tried to memorize their names then smiled, "Nice to meet all of you. I guess I should introduce to you my friends," He then turned to Randy and the others, "That's Randy Cunningham. And behind him is my partner Rook Blonko, he's an alien Plummer. Then we have the girls Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. And finally Trixie and Spud,"

"You clumped us together just like that?" Trixie snapped with a cool look, as Ben chuckled nervously.

"Well, we are dating anyways," Spud shrugged but then reeled back when his said girlfriend glared at him, "Just sayin',"

"As nice as meeting new friends is, what exactly are you guys doing here?" Randy asked curiously as Rex faced him.

"Right. I don't exactly know the details but," Rex placed a hand under his chin, "Apparently the portal from my world to here opened just like a long time ago when Ben first accidentally slipped into my world. Doc said that the only way for it to close was for one of us to jump in here. She called it crazy but a scientific equivalent exchange or something like that. I volunteered to jump in and find Ben to send me back as soon as I got here, but Jean ended up following me along with the others,"

Jean sighed, "I-I couldn't let you go alone Rex," She said, and Randy could've sworn she was flushed a bit.

"Now, can we find Jake-y and Danny and maybe Kim-y too?" Trixie interrupted as everyone looked at her, "Then figure out what in the hizzal is goin' on?!"

"Trixie's right," Ben spoke up, "We need to gather the others and see what brought us all together like this,"

"Perhaps I can explain that," A voice spoke and everyone turned to see a certain time walker.

"Professor Paradox, Perfect timing," Ben yelled happily, "We need your help,"

"Perfect timing indeed," Paradox smiled weakly but then raised his time staff, "But I'm afraid help is not what I am here to give you, young heroes,"

* * *

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Danny yelled as he struggled with his bonds, not noticing his eyes had gone a deep red.

Vlad almost flinched at the stare, but Circe didn't back down.

"Or what, ghost child? You gonna stop us?" The sorceress laughed, "Soon as the ninja boy turns to the dark side, he will have enough energy to destroy everything around him and shape a new world order. And I can obtain it as well and get my revenge on Hippolyta and her bitch of a daughter, Diana,"

As she was laughing evilly with a silent Vlad, Danny felt a familiar sensation as something was thrown around his neck as suddenly the laughing ceased and everything in the room froze. The ghost boy blinked as he looked up to see Clockwork staring at him sternly. Danny wanted to say something, but was silenced with a look from one of his mentors as the Ghost of Time threw a Time Medallion around Jake's neck. Jake then gasped as he looked around in wonder, then up at the other Ghost.

"Um..." Jake started but quieted as Clockwork raised a hand.

"There is a time and place for explanations," The ghost then suddenly shifted from his adult form and into an old man, and faced Danny, "Daniel, it seems that there's gonna be trouble brewing for your young new friend, Randall,"

Danny gaped, "We need to tell Randy about all this!"

"I know," Clockwork then released both heroes from their holds, "Go, before Circe finds a way to undo my hold on her and Vlad. A simple freeze in time won't contain her for long, being a Goddess and all,"

Danny nodded as he looked to Jake, "Let's go,"

With a nod, Jake transformed into a dragon and the two soon flew out of the room. Clockwork sighed as he then shouted 'Time In!' then vanished into thin air, leaving two very confused villains.

* * *

Randy raised his swords up as he stood by Ben's side, "If you're a friend of Ben's, why are you trying to attack us?!"

"I am not going to attack, dear boy," Paradox chuckled but then turned serious, "I came to give a warning. The Observers are predicting that a greater evil is coming if something isn't done soon. You can call it one of my meddling again, but it's important because it seems that there's a lot of misunderstandings,"

"M-Misunderstandings?" Ben tilted his head, "Like what?"

"Like how I was right all along," A voice called and everyone looked up once more to see Danny and Jake flying their way.

"If we keep snapping our heads like this, we're gonna break our necks," Spiderman rubbed the back of his neck in complaint.

"Danny," Randy breathed out in relief, then looked puzzled, "W-what do you mean you were right?"

"Randy, Danny was right. Vlad and Circe aren't your real parents, they were playing you all along," Jake spoke up with a sorrowful stare, "I-I'm sorry. We were all fooled,"

Randy felt his heart break as he stepped back, shaking his head, "B-But...the test...a-and they looked..."

"Circe rigged it to make it real," Jake fisted his hand, "Argh! Gramps and I should've double checked and made sure,"

"Wait, t-this is for real?" Ben gaped out, looking at a frozen Randy.

"What's going on?" Rex asked, but was hushed by Spiderman and Jean.

"Looks like some drama all up in here," Juniper raised a brow.

"But Clockwork said..." Randy snapped his head to Paradox.

"Dear boy, Clockwork was not talking about those villains as your parents. Did he not show you what they looked like?" The old man asked solemnly as he sighed, "This is what I meant about misunderstandings,"

Danny bit his lower lip, knowing that this would happened, and stepped to the younger teen slowly, "I-I'm not gonna say I told you so. But, Randy, please, I knew Vlad from the start. I didn't want you to get hurt like this..."

Soon, Danny was telling the purple haired boy everything Vlad and Circe has told him and Jake. As Randy listened, all hope was abandoned from his eyes and his face paled in fear and betrayal. He placed his hands over his head as he felt hot tears brimming in his dark blue eyes. Was everything once more a lie? Is there NO ONE in this world he could trust? His fake parents, or aunt and uncle, whatever...Howard...Theresa...even his own enemies were all planned out...

"Randy?" Danny peered at the boy's rigid face, "Say something Randy,"

"..."

Everyone watched with pity and sadness for Randy, and it was Fluttershy who walked up to him and placed a soft hand into his.

"R-randy-"

Randy pushed her hand away gently and stepped back some more, his eyes looking...empty. Danny reached out a hand to the boy, but his eyes widened when Randy quickly placed his mask on and used a smoke bomb to escape. Coughing, everyone was muddled and confused, as Danny quickly flew after Randy in fast pace. Ben and Jake quickly followed behind, worried about their young friend too. Danny managed to see a glimpse of Randy's form escaping into the woods, and flew after him.

"Randy! Come back!" Danny called out but then cried out as he suddenly saw some strange monsters blocking his way, "AH!"

Ben and Jake stopped as they saw Danny encountering some creatures, and Ben recognized them immediately.

"T-that's the...um...K...ah..."

"They're the Cryptids, remember?" A voice called behind them, and a black and orange blur passed Ben and Jake as some sort of grappling hook hit one of the monsters, "You were always one to forget,"

Danny blinked as he watched the monster was pulled then knocked down onto the ground, as the two other monsters went to attack the stranger. The figure then turned out to be a tanned boy with duel hair like Jake's, only with white instead of green, dressed in black and orange armor holding some gold rod with a grappling hook. The trio watched as the newcomer took the monsters down like it was nothing, and once it was over, Ben approached.

"Nice to see you again, Zak," The Omnitrix wielder grinned, as Zak faced him with his own smile.

"Ben Tennyson," The amber eyes boy chuckled, high-fiving Ben, "I heard there was trouble near here and hoped you were around for it. And I was right,"

"Um, not to be rude, but we're in a hurry," Danny frowned.

"Oh! You were chasing that guy that passed me right?" Zak asked, jerking his thumb to the woods.

Jake nodded, "Yeah, so if you don't mind,"

"Of course, let me help you as well," The other dual haired boy offered, and soon the four went to look for Randy, not knowing they were being followed.

* * *

Randy finally reached his destination, and breathed out in harsh pants. He looked up at the sign that said: 'Welcome to Norseville' and continued on his way to find the one person he wanted to the most. Howard. The seventeen year old reached the Wienerman residence and proceeded to knock on the door, not caring what the time was right now.

The door soon opened, and Howard blinked at his tired looking best friend, "Cunningham?"

"Y-Yeah, it's me..." Randy smiled tiredly, walking in the house and passed his best friend, "Man, you would NOT believe what's been happening to me the last couple of days, and I'm so sorry I was missing without telling you I..."

Randy trailed off as he spotted Howard's parents, Heidi, and to his horror...Hannibal McFist and Vlad Masters. The ninja snapped his head to Howard in disbelief, as the carrot top looked down in shame.

"You...what the juice?!" Randy's eyes narrowed as Howard raised his hands up.

"H-Hey this wasn't my idea!"

"So Danny was right," Randy felt like a shoob, "You were using me this whole time, weren't you!?"

"Actually, Andy, my brother and I never knew about us befriending you and knowing you're the ninja," Heidi spoke up as she looked at the businessmen, then to her father, "My dad set us up when we were young to be close, and never told us since,"

Randy would've been relieved of that, but he kept his guard up anyways in case it was another lie.

"Look, man, I-I don't know what's going on. But would you please do something and save my folks and sister?!" Howard hissed as he waved his hands around.

Randy nodded and was about to pull out the mask but gasped as he felt his body freeze.

"Randy," A woman's voice spoke, a hand cupped Randy's face and turned him to face a smiling Circe, "Time to come home baby boy,"

* * *

**LE GASP! What's going to happen now? Well I won't go into detail now will I? Anyways, for those wondering who's who...here is the list of characters:**

**Rex Salazar - Generator Rex**

**(NEW) Jean Grey - X-Men Evolution**

**Spiderman/Peter Parker - Spectacular Spiderman (Yeah I'm going for this version)**

**Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 - My Life as a Teenage Robot**

**Juniper Lee - The Life and Times of Juniper Lee**

**Lightning Lad - Legion of Superheroes**

**(NEW) Roxy - Winx Club**

**Chiro - Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO!**

**Amethyst - Princess of the Gem World**

**So that's pretty much it folks. Please make sure to read and review and see you on the next chapter. Thank you for reading.**

**-DreamDisneyGurl**


	12. Friendship is Key

**~Family Matters~**

**Summary:**

_Randy Cunningham lived the perfect life. Being the Norseville Ninja and kicking bad guy butt, having the greatest beat friend in the world at his side, having the perfect girlfriend like the twirling baton user and most of all, the 'bruecest' parents in the world. But what happens when Randy's world turns upside down when he finds out his life was a lie?_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the franchised shows used here and the characters, I only thought of the plot.**

* * *

"Randy," A woman's voice spoke, a hand cupped Randy's face and turned him to face a smiling Circe, "Time to come home baby boy,"

Randy's eyes went hazy as his arms then slacked to the side, limp and unable. Circe smiled softly as she touched the side of the young boy's face, then chuckled as Randy's head tilted to the side a bit. The witch then slowly pulled off the mask, revealing Randy himself and all the Weinerman's except Howard gasped in surprise.

"So it really is Sandy," Heidi gaped like a goldfish as Howard rolled his eyes at his sister. _Geez, can she ever get his name right? It's getting old now._

"To think this boy has such immense power in him," Circe hummed as she turned to Vlad, "Well, at least now we have better control of him. And to think it all started out with that letter we planted for him to find,"

Vlad hummed then turned to the cowering Mr. Weinerman and threw a wad of cash at him, "Here, for your troubles,"

Mort Weinerman looked at the money in his hands then sighed, looking guilty at his shocked son. Heidi just hid behind her huge mother, who was smiling at how her family was now pretty rich. Howard stared at his hypnotized best friend and was about to do something, until Mort held him back, shaking his head.

"Well, and here's your part of the bargain," Vlad huffed as he threw the ninja mask at Mcfist, then at the angrily glowing Ninja Nomicon, "Show these to your Master and Norrisville is all yours,"

Howard gasped as he saw this, and made up his mind. He quickly moved out of his dad's way and rushed to Hannibal and swiped the book and mask off of him. Heidi shouted for her brother, but yelped as suddenly a few Robo-apes came in, scrambling to get Howard and the stuff from him. The rest of the Weinermans watched in fright as Hannibal McFist was shouting orders around. But somehow, Howard managed to escape despite both Vlad and Circe powering up and chasing after him. Once he lost the two powered beings, Howard reached to the boarders of Amity Park, and tiredly sat himself onto a rock.

"Man Cunningham, the things I do for you," The orange haired boy murmured, then blinked as he spotted something on the ground.

He bent down and picked it up, squinting his eyes to see what it was then gasped. In his hands, were broken pieces of Randy's phone. _So he was around here,_Howard thought, now making sense of Randy's disappearance for the last couple of days. He was trying to call the other boy, worried beyond belief of his super best friend, and tried to investigate. But somehow, Randy's parents mysterious vanished and Theresa was out of school as well. It wasn't until one night, his dad Mort announced of his promotion and the plans McFist had for him. And that's how Howard and Heidi found out the truth.

"Even if our friendship was planned out..." Howard sighed as he gripped the broken electronic device, "You're still my best friend for real,"

Suddenly, Howard felt a hot sensation under his jacket and growled, angrily pulling the equally ticked off Nomicon.

"Listen here you stupid book! My best friend is in the hands of some bad guys, and as much as I hate you, I need your help," Howard poked at the front cover and glared at the book, "So tell me how to save him NOW!"

"Um..." A voice called out sheepishly, and Howard's brown eyes looked up slowly, his lips pursed.

Standing before him was some weird boy with even weirder hair and in some sort of battle suit.

"Hello, um, sorry to bother you with your chat with an inanimate object but," The boy then scratched his head, "My friends and I are looking for someone named Randy Cunningham?"

Howard jumped to his feet, "You know Cunningham?!" Oh no, was this boy a spy or something?

"Not really. My name is Zak Saturday and my friend Ben and two others are looking for him, I assume you know him well?" Zak raised a brow, seeing how Howard was really nervous.

"Zak?" Ben called as he peeked out from the bushes, along with Danny and Jake.

Zak turned his head around then nodded towards the bulky boy, "I found this guy and he seems to know your friend,"

Danny narrowed his eyes at Howard then eyes widened as he spotted Randy's book and mask, "He has Randy's stuff!"

Soon Jake and Ben were on high alert as they prepared themselves for a fight or something. Howard yelped and raised his hands up.

"Waitwaitwait! Cunningham's my friend!" Howard waved at them in surrender, "My name is Howard Weinerman and-"

"I think I remember you know," Danny frowned as he then floated towards the boy, "You are the best friend of Randy's since forever,"

"Yes!" Howard laughed a little in relief.

"-And you turned his back on him with your family and used him!" Danny's eyes glowed brightly as he raised his hand.

"Wait! NO! NO! T-that's not!" Howard stepped back in fear, "Please! You have to believe me! I would never betray him and turn my back on him...well there were some close calls but you just have to believe me!"

Ben stared at him for a moment, but then decided to step in as he pressed on his watch and changed himself into Big Chill and swooped passed Danny to stand in front of Howard.

"_**Danny**_," Big Chill hissed as he tilted his head, "_**I think this boy is telling the truth,**_"

"Say what?" Jake blinked.

"**_Look, I know what it's like to have a lousy friend, but he still stood by me 'til the very end. And I believe this Howard when he says he's on Randy's side,_**" Big Chill then changed back to Ben after his watch beeped, "So let's take him back to the others and talk this out, okay?"

Jake and Zak looked at each other then agreed with Ben. Danny calmed down but his eyes were narrowed slightly, his fists tight and shaky. Ben frowned a little and folded his arms. He seriously needed to talk to Danny when they were alone.

* * *

Soon, everyone was gathered into the Electronic Shop, surrounding Howard as he told his story of what had happened hours ago.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy whispered, hands over her mouth, "So Randy was captured?"

Howard nodded, "Yup,"

"And it seems Vlad Masters and Circe were there too. As if they expected it," Rook hummed, a finger under his chin in thought, "But then again, they did watch him closely when he was just born. It would be natural for Randy to run to a familiar enviroment,"

"So what now? Do we go rescue him?" Applejack asked.

"I don't see why Howard didn't try to save him, he is Randy's _friend _after all," Danny murmured with a glare.

Ben saw this and defended, "Well I think I'd do the same if I'm up against more than I can handle. It's called retreat and rethink a plan to save him,"

Howard nodded, "Yeah! I would've done something but I'm just one guy!"

Danny snorted, rolling his eyes. Jake frowned a little at Danny's attitude, and it sort of worried him.

"Well, I'm new in this dimension, but I saw we should totally take charge and kick bad guy butt," Rex stood up, punching his fist into his hand with a smirk.

"Hold on, let's not jump the gun here," Jean argued with a frown, "We can't just jump on an attack. We need a proper and concrete plan to go about this,"

"I agree with the Princess," Chiro nodded.

"Nah, I'd go with robot boy's plan," Rainbow Dash folded her arms, "Action now, think later,"

"Yeah!" Juniper smiled and high five'd with her.

"I like this plan a lot," Lightning Lad grinned.

"You guys," Spiderman sighed, "I'd agree with you, but Bloom's right. We don't know exactly what we're up against,"

"Mmm, maybe we should do more research on them," Jenny sided with the other hero.

As everyone was arguing among themselves, Ben looked at Danny with a serious gaze. The ghost boy caught this and raised an eyebrow, then saw Ben nodding his head to the side. Danny sighed as he then followed Ben out of the room, and right outside at the back of the shop.

"Okay, Ben, you've been staring at me all night. What's up?" Danny leaned against the wall coolly.

"Danny, I'm starting to think you're taking this whole Randy thing a bit too personal?" Ben stood in front of Danny with a sigh, "What's going on with you?"

Danny looked away for a moment, then faced him, "Look, I can see a lot of myself in Randy. I used to be this cocky kid that thought that he could do anything, and believe in the good in people but looked what happened. At the moment his weakness was put on the line, and Vlad had to take advantage of that like it's all some sort of game. And he had to be in the middle of it all despite me warning him that my arch-nemesis couldn't be trusted!"

Ben's eyes soften, "Look, everyone makes mistake and I am sorry we all didn't listen to you-"

"You're damn right you should be sorry!" Danny shouted angrily, stretching his arms up, "You being all pushy about trusting the stupid DNA test and saying all these words of supporting Randy to finally having a family and what happens?! Randy is now with the fucking fruit loop and that she-witch and I _knew _this would happen if I didn't do something and _nooooo _you all wanted to prove that bad guys change but THEY DON'T! THEY WILL NEVER CHANGE AND THEY SHOULD **_ALL SUFFER!_**"

The Omnitrix wielder stepped back as he saw how Danny's eyes were glowing red and his hands were glowing, "Danny, STOP!"

Danny levitated off the ground as he was growling as if possessed. Ben shook his head as he twisted at his watch and slammed his hand onto it, as a green light surrounded him. Standing in Ben's place was a huge muscled tiger kind of monster, growling a little in annoyance.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING DANNY PHANTOM! RATH HAS JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR ANGER ISSUES!" Rath roared as he pointed his claw at the pissed off ghost.

But before a fight could ensue, a figure jumped in between them and raised her arms up to both of them with a stern look.

"KIM POSSIBLE?!" Rath yelled but blinked as a familiar beeping sound was heard and Ben switched back in a snap, "Kim! Stay back! Go get help, Danny's not himself!"

Kim ignored Ben's words and turned to face the heavily breathing Phantom, who stared her down with his glowing red eyes. Kim glared back in defiance, but after a minute soften as she slowly walked closer. Ben gaped a bit as he wanted to stop her but paused in one spot as he watched the heroine wrap her arms around Danny and hugged him tightly. This seemed to surprise Danny, who looked down at her in confusion.

"K-Kim?" Danny murmured as his hands stopped glowing, and went limp at his sides.

Kim breathed out and closed her eyes, " Yes Danny, it's me. This isn't you. Stop now before you do something you'll regret and hurt someone,"

Ben stared at this scene in amazement as Danny froze at Kim's words. The ghost boy's eyes then turned back into neon green and stared down at Kim in shock. Kim just stayed where she was firmly, burying her face into Danny's chest. Ben slowly approached the two, just in case Danny decided to freak out again, and might accidentally hurt Kim in the process. Danny's eyes soften a bit as he shakily wrapped his own arms around Kim and hugged her back.

"T-thank you," Danny stammered, his body shaking a little in slight fear, "Thank you for stopping me in time,"

Kim smiled a little as she loosened her arms around him and patted his back. Ben sighed in relief and smiled, as he placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, who looked up at him and gave an apologetic expression. Ben smiled, forgiving him silently but then peeked behind the two to see that everyone was watching them by the doorway in awe.

"Awww," Some of the girls said with giggles, as the boys looked utterly confounded.

Kim and Danny blinked, looked at each other then stepped out the hug with blushes on their faces.

"Soooo...what happened here?" Jake asked with a curious look, then turned towards Ben.

"Long story," Ben smiled weakly but turned serious, "But you guys have a plan now?"

"Sort of, but it's a stretch," Twilight spoke softly then looked to Howard, "Surprisingly it's his idea,"

"And it compromises both action and thought," Jenny looked happy at this.

"All we need now is to work together," Rex nodded, "And we need to split off into teams. More importantly, I also should think we need some more help if we're talking about huge world domination here. And..."

Ben saw Rex trail off and frowned, "And what?"

"Well," Rex looked to Danny and Jake, then back to Ben, "If what I've heard is correct. If Randy really is some sort of powerful being like what your friends told us...that would probably mean that he's turned into one of them. And well..."

Ben's eyes widened as Danny's eyes the same.

"Are you saying that we might have to fight Randy?" Jake said what was in everyone's mind.

"W-we can't do that! He's our friend!" Fluttershy argued as Pinkie Pie nodded.

"No way we can do it!" The other pink haired girl protested.

"But we must," Twilight sighed then looked at Danny, "It's your call,"

"Mine?" Danny pointed at himself.

"You're the only one that seems to be close to him. And your arch-enemy has him," She explained further, "Who better to lead us than you?"

"Now hold on, Casper can't lead," Jake raised his hands up but Ben cut him off.

"I'm down for letting Danny take charge," Ben folded his arms and smiled, "Usually I would, but I think Danny should just for this rescue mission,"

Kim nodded, "I agree,"

Soon everyone was giving the okay as Danny looked around him. He then looked down at himself then shook his head.

"I...I can't," Danny breathed out as everyone looked at him, "I'm sorry, but I have to turn it to someone else,"

Ben and Kim looked at each other, knowing why Danny declined.

"Maybe we can give a helping hand," A voice spoke up as everyone turned around in confusion to see five teens standing majestically before them.

There stood a tall robotic man, a green skinned boy, a girl in a blue hood, a floating red head in all purple, and finally a spiky haired boy dressed in traffic light colors and a mask over his eyes.

Ben blinked, "Robin?"

"Been a while, Ben. Been feeling the 'aster' lately?" Robin smirked a little as Jake looked at them.

"Who are they?" The dragon asked.

"The Teen Titans," Rook murmured with a small frown.

* * *

**And that ends chapter 12. So if you can go back to the last chapter, I've replaced Peter Pan with Lightning Lad from Legion of Superheroes. Anyways, so oh noes! Randy's in Circe's control and everyone is planning to rescue him. And let's not forget we saw a glance of Dark Danny/Dan Phantom and that's not pretty. Also, YAY for Howard for still being the 'brucest' best friend ever! What's gonna happen next? And we got to see the Teen Titans a little bit but they'll come in more at the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Thanks for reading~**

**-DreamDisneyGurl**


	13. Planning is Important

**~Family Matters~**

**Summary:**

_Randy Cunningham lived the perfect life. Being the Norseville Ninja and kicking bad guy butt, having the greatest beat friend in the world at his side, having the perfect girlfriend like the twirling baton user and most of all, the 'bruecest' parents in the world. But what happens when Randy's world turns upside down when he finds out his life was a lie?_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the franchised shows used here and the characters, I only thought of the plot.**

* * *

"The Teen Titans," Rook murmured with a small frown.

Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, turned to Rook and made a face, "Rook Blonko, if I remember correctly?"

The Revonnahgander nodded, "You remember well,"

Ben looked between them and could've sworn threatening sparks were flying between their glares, and sighed. He realized that Robin and Rook were not in good terms with each other since Robin had challenged Rook jokingly, but things turned badly and dangerously ended with a tie before the two destroyed Plummer HQ. Since then, Rook had a dislike for the Titans, especially Robin.

"So, what brought you guys here?" The Omnitrix wielder asked the Batman sidekick.

Robin blinked, then faced his friend with a small smile, "Bats told me you captured the Hive-Five and sent them packing, so me and the team decided to visit ya. Turns out you guys need some help,"

"Holy cheese," Howard's jaws dropped, "First the famous Ben Tennyson, and other bunch of cool heroes and now the Teen Titans!? Man this is the brucest day...except that my best friend is kidnapped buuuut-"

"Kidnapped?" Robin raised a brow then looked to Ben.

"I'll explain in a while, but for now, lemme introduce you to everyone," Ben gestured for everyone to gather, then paused, "But even before that, we should change locations since there's a lot of us now. And I don't think we can all fit in Jake's grandpa's shop now,"

"But where?" Rook asked, but then felt a forbidding feeling when Ben turned his head slowly to him with a smirk.

* * *

"Magister Tennyson will _not _be please," Rook murmured grumpily as he watched the heroes wandering around the Plummer's Headquarters in amazement and wonder.

"Relax Rook, it'll be fine," Ben waved him off as he walked to Robin, "So, lemme go through the people,"

As Ben was introducing everyone one by one, Kim and Danny were way behind the group silently. The red haired heroine glanced over the emotionless ghost boy, and sighed, feeling awkward from before.

"Danny?"

Danny glanced over the worried forest green eyes then looked in front of him, "I'm fine. I'm not mad anymore,"

"You sure?" Kim asked, for the first time they've met, acting timid.

"I'm sure, but why did you hug me?" Danny finally turned his gaze to her, curious and embarrassed.

"I-I dunno," Kim shuffled her feet a bit, "I...just winged it I guess. I knew fighting you would be pointless and well I didn't want to hurt you either being my friend and all and I couldn't let you and Ben fight because I know you two and-"

"Kim," Danny chuckled a little as he faced her, stopping her little rambling, "It's okay. I was just curious because it...was weirdly comforting. I didn't think anyone would hug me besides my mom, sister and Sam-" He then suddenly gasped and slapped his forehead, "Oh crap Sam!"

"Sam?" Kim blinked as Danny turned away from her and pulled out his phone.

"My..." Danny trailed off as he stared back at her, "Girlfriend,"

"Oh..." Kim looked sheepish and rubbed the back of her head, "I-I didn't know you had a girlfriend,"

"Um, well, haha," Danny didn't know why he felt ashamed, "Y-yeah. I haven't called her since all this happened. I'm sure she's worried about me,"

"You should call her," Kim nodded as she turned away to walk off.

Danny reached out and wanted Kim to stay but stopped himself, and let the red head walk to Jenny and Juniper, who were busily talking about their home life in their world. The ghost boy watched her in a daze, then snapped out of it as he dialed Sam's number. Kim glanced behind her to see Danny talking on the phone and sighed, placing a hand over her cheek. Why in the world was she disappointed about Danny having a girlfriend? Kim also was exclusive with Ron, so why did it worry her so? And that hug she gave him to stop him? What was that about? _Could it be that...nah, it can't, _Kim sighed once more, and someone noticed.

"Kim, is everything okay?" Jake approached his friend in concern.

Kim snapped out of her train of thought and faced the Chinese male, "O-Oh, Jake," She twirled her finger around a strand of her hair and smiled weakly, "I-I'm fine,"

"Mmhmm," Jake raised a brow, "You never twirl your hair like that unless you're nervous,"

Kim bit her lower lip as Jake sighed.

"You don't have to tell me anything," The dragon raised his hand up, then gave an assuring smile, "But if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you,"

"Thanks Jake," Kim smiled a little but then heard someone call her name and whistled to her.

She and Jake turned their heads to see Ben with the Teen Titans approaching.

"Kim, Jake, meet the Titans. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire," Ben introduced one by one then turned to the heroic team, "Guys, this is Kim Possible and Jake Long,"

"I've heard of Kim Possible. You passed by Gotham a few times," Robin smiled as he shook hands with her.

"And I've heard of you a lot from people and the news," Kim smiled warmly at him.

"So anyways, since we've all gotten to know each other, let's get down to the business at hand," Ben then whistled for everyone's attention, "Listen up people, apparently everyone has agreed to the plan of splitting into teams and going with the plan that was devised by Howard here,"

Howard waved to everyone.

"And so, I've created a group that should go together and save your friend Randy," Robin added on and then pressed into his T-communicator, "Cyborg, your team consist of Rex, Jean, Amethyst, Rainbow Dash and Applejack,"

"Got it," The robot man nodded.

"Raven. You'll be taking Jake, Twilight, Juniper, Trixie and Spud,"

"Whatever," The mistress of magic folded her arms.

"Beast Boy, you're going to take Fluttershy, Jenny, Pinkie Pie, Lightning Lad and Zak,"

"Cool dude," The green shapeshifter saluted with a toothy grin.

"Starfire, you'll take Spiderman, Roxy, Howard and Rook. Your team will be behind us as I'll take Danny, Kim, Rarity and Ben,"

"Glorious," Starfire smiled, clapping her hands as Rook frowned.

"I should be in the same team as Ben-" The Revonnahgander argued but was silenced by Ben's look, "Ben-"

"Look, we have to stick to the plan at hand, don't worry Rook," Ben smiled, "Trust me, okay?"

Rook sighed, but nodded, "As you wish,"

Ben smiled but then heard the alarm beep and turned to the doorway to see Betty Barrett walking in her Atomic Betty outfit, "Betty, glad you made it,"

"Atomic Betty, reporting for duty," Betty smiled as she saluted, "When you gave that distress call, I came in running as soon as I could,"

"Perfect, we need another person on Starfire's team," Robin nodded and smiled, "Alright, we should get this show on the road, TITANS GO!"

Everyone besides the Titans looked confused, but soon scrambled into their positions. Ben laughed a little but then he felt another presence beside him. He turned his head to see a pale girl with her pink hair tied up high like horns, dressed in a witch's like dress. She was smiling knowingly at him, her hot pink eyes like a cat's.

"Jinx, you made it as well," Ben spoke teasingly as the sorceress smirked.

"Didn't think I'd miss this for the world alien boy," She winked as Ben nodded.

"You can join my team, we're just about to leave for Norrisville,"

"Sounds creepy," Jinx nodded and slipped her hand in Ben's, "Let's go,"

"You haven't changed one bit," Ben chuckled as the two followed Robin and the rest of them.

* * *

Circe looked into the boiling cauldron with an amused grin, waving her hands around the watery images of the team as she watched their planning.

"Silly children, they think they can rescue you, pet," The Goddess looked over to her side as she smiled at the shadowy figure, "Don't you find it amusing, Randall?"

Randy stood beside her, eyes glowing red as he was half dressed like his ninja suit, but it was all black, without his mask and the bottom half of his face covered with a black scarf.

"Mother, I don't understand why we can't just go to them and destroy them?" Randy tilted his head, his Boston accent thick and dark.

"Patience, my dear," Circe giggled evilly as she sauntered around him, "You'll get your fun,"

"Indeed son," Vlad stood behind the purple haired teen with a chuckle, "Soon you'll place your training to the test and feed your swords with the blood of your enemies. Especially the cursed Danny Phantom,"

"I can't wait," Randy's eyes flashed bright red as he grinned evilly.

"Oh, and let's not forget that we are to meet The Sorcerer and introduce our 'evil son' to him," Circe smiled at Vlad as she petted Randy's hair, "Wouldn't he be surprised that his enemy is now our ally into ruling the world,"

"Yes, and the plan to inviting the other villains in our ranks is pure genius my love," Vlad smiled with a dreamy sigh, watching in the cauldron of portals being opened and all evil and villains were slipping passed them.

"Thank you, Vlad," Circe purred, also looking at the chaos that was beginning.

Vlad then chuckled darkly, "The worlds besides this one will be _ours _for the taking. And it's all thanks to you, my boy," The elder halfa smiled proudly at Randy, and soon he and his new evil family laughed together in villainy.

* * *

"_Alright, is everyone in position?_" Robin called in the communicator, as Cyborg looked at his and replied back.

"Everything's good to go. We are at the first position and waiting," The robot man then looked to his team then sighed, "Guys, be alert why don't you?"

"I can't help but feel that we're being watched," Jean bit her lower lip as she glanced around, then placed two fingers over her the side of her head, "But I can't seem to sense anyone strange around in hiding,"

"Relax yourself, Jean," Rex assured her softly, placing his hands on her shoulders, "No one is around besides us,"

"But still, we should be careful," Amethyst hummed as she watched Cyborg type in his robotic arm.

"I don't blame her though," Applejack tilted her hat up, "I feel like those nasty critters are peeping their eyes at us as we speak,"

Rainbow Dash searched around the area and shook her head, "I don't see anything,"

As soon as the rainbow haired girl spoke, she turned around and spotted not one, but millions of bronze robots staring at them menacingly. Rex and Bloom stood in front of her as Applejack readied her trusty rope and Cyborg placed up his arm canon. Appearing behind the robots floating with some sort of helicopter backpack, was some pale red haired teenage boy, with black eyeliner and some down the side of his eye, crimson eyes full of malice. He looked evil with his black trench coat and boots to match, and the weird yellow red swirly googles over his head.

"Jack-Bots, Attack!" The boy cried, as the five heroes readied themselves for a fight.

* * *

Raven clicked at her communicator after talking with Robin, and looked to her team, "Okay, I've just informed Robin we are good for the East Side. Cyborg should be calling us from the West Side by now,"

"Funny thing about the West side, you think it'd be full of strange stuff?" Spud spoke as he was typing away on his laptop and Trixie looked through her binoculars.

"Speaking of, I am seeing something _strange_ coming this way," Trixie reported as she pointed at some clouds coming towards them.

Jake and Twilight looked at each then prepared themselves, Jake changing into a dragon and Twilight suddenly having pony ears, some wings and a pony tail. Juniper placed her fists up as her wrist band started to glow. Trixie and Spud yelped as they backed themselves into a tree as Raven floated up and squinted her eyes to see the rolling black clouds coming. Raven then spotted a figure coming their way and her eyes widened as she turned back to her team.

"Get back! It's-" Raven then shouted as a red and black ray hit her square at her back.

Jake saw this and quickly grabbed Raven before she fell to the ground. The rest of the team stared as they spotted a girl looking like Starfire, only with black hair and glowing purple eyes and another girl with white hair and dark pink eyes appeared beside her, wearing a dark fuchsia cloak and riding with some rock monsters.

"Who are they?" Juniper asked with her guard up.

"I know one of them is Blackfire, Starfire's evil older sister...but the other girl I don't know," Raven murmured as she frowned.

"The name's Charmcaster, and we're here to take you down by the order of Circe," Charmcaster cackled as she raised her glowing hands of magic up in warning

"So surrender now, or prepare for your defeat," Blackfire's eyes glowed in power, as she watched the team looked at each other in confusion and worry.

* * *

Beast Boy frowned as he pressed his communicator over and over again, then sighed as he scratched the back of his head, "That's weird, Raven should've called me by now,"

"I call tell this Raven person is important to you," Fluttershy spoke quietly with concern.

"Meaning to say, is she your giiiiirlfriend~?" Lightning Lad teased as Beast Boy blushed brightly.

"She's _not _my girlfriend!" The shapeshifter protested.

"Raven and Beast Boy sitting in the tree," Pinkie Pie sang happily, as Lightning Lad joined in the teasing song as well, watching as Beast Boy turned from green to red.

Zak rolled his eyes then looked around a bit more, Jenny sitting beside him as together they were up a tree on the lookout.

"So..." Jenny rubbed her arm as she looked at the boy, "You think this plan will work,"

"If I know Ben, is that he's always lucky with any plans he's got," The orange eyed boy replied with a shrug, but then smiled at her, "Don't you worry, if anything fails, I'll protect you,"

"Um, I can protect myself thanks," Jenny rolled her eyes and faced the other way.

"I was just kidding. I know you're strong enough to defend yourself," Zak raised a hand up in surrender but gasped as he felt a warm sensation pass him, and his eyes suddenly glowed all white, "_It CAN'T be!_"

Jenny blinked in surprise, "Zak? What's wrong?"

And suddenly, flying creatures from left and right came out of the shadows and began their attacks.

"IT'S AN AMBUSH!" Lightning Lad screamed as he cooked up some energy blasts and aimed at the monsters.

"T-these are Cryptids. And they're being controlled!" Zak called out as he then brought his Claw out, "Everyone get in position!"

"Hey! I'm the one that calls the sho-Aaaaaaahhhh!" Beast Boy yelled but was suddenly snatched by one of the cryptids and it was Jenny that flew to save him.

"I hope Ben knows what he's doing," Zak murmured to himself, then went to rescue Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, who were both surrounded by the creatures.

* * *

Randy smirked as he watched the scenes before him, then turned his back from them and started walking, eyes glowing dangerously red.

"_It's NINJA o'clock,_" He chuckled darkly as he brought his mask up to his nose and drew out his swords.

* * *

**And that ends Chapter 13. Oh my, things are getting intense now. And what will happen to our beloved heroes now? And what of Randy? I guess we'll have to find out all next time. I'd like to thank Dork Asian for reviewing a lot and it made me go on with the story :) But where are my other peeps that wanted this story to continue? :/ But anyways, I'm glad you're reading and enjoying. Please, I wanna hear your thoughts on the story :) Anyways, thank you once more for reading~**

**-DreamDisneyGurl**


	14. Appearing in Light

**~Family Matters~**

**Summary:**

_Randy Cunningham lived the perfect life. Being the Norseville Ninja and kicking bad guy butt, having the greatest beat friend in the world at his side, having the perfect girlfriend like the twirling baton user and most of all, the 'bruecest' parents in the world. But what happens when Randy's world turns upside down when he finds out his life was a lie?_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the franchised shows used here and the characters, I only thought of the plot.**

* * *

"Cyborg. Calling on Cyborg, do you read me?" Robin frowned as he looked down at his communicator and shook it a bit, "Raven, do you copy? Beast Boy? Anyone?"

Danny, being in his ghost form, sighed as he watched Robin slowly becoming worried, "Maybe we should all go and check to see what's going on?"

"No, we need to stay in position if we want the plan to work," Ben shook his head, then pressed at his earpiece, "Hey, Star, are you guys okay?"

"_We are alright. Myself and the others of my team are still in position,_" Starfire called in the bluetooth.

"Ugh, how much more of sitting around doing nothing is this going to take?!" Rarity complained, then sat herself neatly on a rock. She was already in her anthro-form, long mare tail, pony ears and all.

"Until we get a callback from all of the teams," Robin rolled his eyes at the purple haired girl's attitude.

"Hmm," Kim tapped her foot as she folded her arms and looked up at the sky, "I still don't know about this plan of Howard's. Are you sure that this is going to work?"

"Positive," Ben hummed as he then glanced over at Jinx, who was sitting cross-legged on the ground, "Feel any mana around?"

"Sort of, and it's coming in fast," Jinx then blinked as her eyes changed to normal.

Ben frowned and turned his head as he stared at the distance, Jinx at his side immediately. Kim tilted her head as she looked at the two in wonder. Were they good friends? Or maybe more? Kim could sense such closeness between the two. She then paused as she heard some dark laughter echoing around them. Danny was suddenly at Kim's side and looking around.

"Be careful," Danny whispered to the girl.

Kim looked up at him and nodded slightly, placing her battle suit on. Suddenly, everyone was on high alert when there some sort of smoke forming around their feet, and the air grew heavy and slightly hard to breath. Soon a figure approached them slowly, their face hidden under the hood of their cloak, but they could see the glowing redness of their eyes. Danny squinted his eyes a little as he tried to see who it was, but somehow he couldn't.

Robin frowned at this as he then pressed into his earpiece and quietly spoke, "Starfire, an unknown enemy has approached us. If anything happens to us, you have to continue the plan, got it?"

"_..._"

The masked boy face turned pale as he pressed at it again, "Starfire? Can you read me?"

"She can't hear you?" The figure asked deeply in a taunting tone, then chuckled, "Guess she and your other friends are busy playing with mine,"

Danny recognized the voice, "Randy?"

Ben and Kim immediately looked to Danny in shock, as did the rest of the team.

"Heh, I knew you'd recognize me first," Randy smiled as he placed his hood down to reveal himself, his Boston accent still active, "Miss me?"

"This is a relief!" Rarity smiled and got up, "Now that Randy's here, we can-"

"Hold on," Ben placed an arm out to stop Rarity from approaching Randy, "This isn't Randy,"

The beautiful mare like girl blinked as she then huffed, "Well of course it is him, he's standing right there and told us it was him,"

"He's right, Rarity," Danny frowned, "Something about Randy seems...off,"

"You know what else will be off?" Randy smirked evilly as he revealed a katana for each hand, "Your heads,"

Everyone gasped as suddenly Randy leapt up in the air, swinging his swords down at them, but all of them dodged just in time. He quickly used his footing to land then jump up once more, spinning in the air and aimed his swords at Kim, but the girl ducked and rolled out of the way. Danny readied his ecto-laser beams and shot at Randy, but the ninja was way too quick and soon made a cartwheel motion towards him and kicked at Danny's stomach, knocking the ghost boy off guard. Kim ran towards Randy to stop him, but yelped once Randy slipped passed her and kicked her back and into a tree. Jinx's hands glowed bright pink with energy as she then suddenly made the ground shake under her power, but Randy managed to jump and miss all the cracks of the ground and quickly placed the young sorceress down.

"Randy!" Rarity shouted as she was about to put up a fight, but yelped as suddenly she was tackled to the ground by the ninja, pinning her down and his swords up to her neck.

"He's too fast," Ben growled as Robin got his bo-staff active.

"Then we go faster," Robin then yelled as he made his attack, pushing Randy off of Rarity and going head to head with Randy's blades.

Ben then clicked on his earpiece, "Rook, move in now,"

"_But Ben-!_" Rook shouted in the communicator.

"No questions, we're being attacked. Go with the plan NOW!" Ben yelled as he then quickly switched to his watch and slammed on it, changing into one of his aliens.

* * *

Rook frowned as he clicked at his earpiece and felt worry down in his gut. He and the others had just finished defeating some simple foes, some guys in red suits led by a Dr. Drakken and his main woman, Shego.

"Ben has given the green light to go," Rook then spoke to Starfire, "We must continue on without them,"

"But Robin is-" Starfire started but felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face the masked spider.

"It'll be okay. Apparently Ben anticipated on being attacked and if they were busy, we'd be the ones to go in and stop Vlad Masters and Circe," Spiderman spoke assuringly as Roxy stepped beside him.

"The Spider guy is right. We are heroes too and we'll rescue that Randy guy and kick bad guy butt," The fairy said positively.

"Um, I'm Spiderman," The red and blue hero spoke with a pout behind his mask.

"Right, so we should go in as well," Betty nodded as she then clicked at her watch, "Sparky, X-9, Noah, looks like we're good to go on the lasers,"

"_Roger that, __Chief!_" A green like alien being with a blog nose came on screen with a grin, then signed out.

"So it's all here huh?" Spiderman placed his hands on his hips as he stared at the house that was Randy Cunningham's.

Howard nodded, "I know that they'd either meet here or at my house, but since they've already captured him this would be their evil base I guess,"

"You guess?" Rook turned to him then sighed, "Alright, let us do what must be done,"

"Not so fast children," A voice spoke up as everyone turned to see Vlad Plasmius floating towards them, arms folded behind his back and a smirk on his face, "Now dropping in unannounced seems to be such rude childish behavior, don't you think?"

"Plasmius!" Rook brought up his Proto-tool up in ready, "By the name under the Plummer Galactic Law, you are under arrest. Surrender yourself now quietly and you will not be shot down like an animal,"

"Oh, and you think that little thing in your hands will stop me?" Plasmius cackled mockingly.

"No. Our powers together can stop you," Starfire spoke as she stayed by Rook, raising her glowing green fists, her eyes glowing the same color.

Spiderman watched then leaned down to Howard and whispered to him quietly, "Alright, me, Betty, Star and Rook are going to distract him, you and Roxy have to go in and signal Betty's team with the communicator once you're inside. That's when you'll put the mask on and get Randy out,"

"Got it..." Howard murmured then groaned, "Man, the things I do for that guy,"

"Let's go," Roxy stated as she then transformed into her fairy outfit and spread her wings out, then started rushing into the house.

"Wait for me!" Howard yelped as he struggled to catch up with her.

Plasmius saw this and was about to go after the two, but was blocked as Spiderman made a wall full of webs and Betty stood in front of it.

"You're not going anywhere Plasmius," Betty folded her arms, looking triumphant.

Vlad then chuckled as he had a calm face, "Oh on the contrary dear, I don't intend to stay," The old half ghost grinned madly as suddenly four more clones of him were formed, facing each hero with their own grins, "And with that, I'll leave you to your doom,"

* * *

Roxy quickly moved herself into the hallways up the stairs, but paused as she couldn't feel Howard behind her anymore. She impatiently turned around and had her hands on her hips, watching the boy struggling to keep up with her.

_Is it me, or did Cunningham's house get bigger all of a sudden? _Howard thought inwardly.

"Hurry up, we don't have time to fool around," The purple eyed girl girl huffed as she then continued flying on, as Howard landed on his knees.

"I-I can't even fly like you can, and even if I could, you're just too fast!" The orange haired teen panted as he then took out the Ninja Nomicon and the mask, "Stupid Cunningham, why in the cheese's name did you have to be kidnapped.

Suddenly, the book started to glow angrily as Roxy floated back to them, peeking at it curiously.

"Um, is it supposed to do that?" The Earth Fairy asked.

Howard glared at the book, "Sometimes, when it's cheese'd off...I guess I should do something about it," And so, he tried to open the book, but the pages wouldn't budge, "GAH! Stubborn book!"

"Let me try," The pink haired girl smiled as she raised her hand up, letting her warm magic flow as she touched the book.

Suddenly, the book started to shake, as Howard felt the heat within the covers of the Nomicon and dropped it to the ground. In seconds, smoke appeared all around then with a flash of red light, as Howard and Rini coughed and were stunned at the sight before them. A young man with tanned skin and red hair that was about Randy and Howard's age appeared before them, wearing a black cloak with red linings, and had some sort of ninja suit like Randy. He opened his eyes, showing them a reddish brown color to them, full of wisdom and age.

He then looked towards the two and raised a brow, "Well, isn't this interesting,"

"W-wha?! Who!? How?! HUH!?" Howard blinked and scooted back away from the strange as Roxy bravely stepped to him.

"Wow, what's your name?" She asked softly, tilting her head a bit to observe him.

"I have many names from my time of 800 years ago, but I am the knowledge that is known to be the Ninja Nomicon," The tall boy spoke but then sighed and looked down at his hands, "But sometimes the Ninja calls me 'Nomi' for some reason. I suppose some sort of endearment. But now, somehow I have now a human body,"

"I think that was my doing," Roxy stuck her tongue out sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sooo...we meet again now face to face my enemy," Howard growled as he stared up at the lean male, who stared at him indifferently.

"Ah, the fat one," Nomi spoke with a snort, as Howard was steaming.

The Earth Fairy then slipped in between then before they could even break out into a fight, "W-well anyways, since you're here, we need your help," She turned to Nomi.

"My help?" Nomi questioned.

"Cunningham is kidnapped and we need to rescue him and take the bad guys down!" Howard butted in, waving his arms up urgently.

"He cannot be kidnapped, he is the Ninja," Nomi rolled his eyes, "Besides, I can sense the Ninja's aura outside of this facility,"

"Haa?!" Both Howard and Roxy blinked.

"Yes he-" The dark red head trailed off as he then felt a wave of darkness pass him, "Oh no..."

"What? WHAT?!" Howard shouted with wide eyes.

"...It seems the Ninja has darkness taken over him," Nomi muttered and then grabbed the mask from Howard's dainty hands and out of nowhere grabbed a sword out of thin air, "I must rescue him from destruction,"

* * *

Randy laughed with insanity as he stared at his fallen friends, placing his swords down as he slowly walked to a weakened Ben, who was Swampfire just a while ago until his watched timed out. He passed an unconscious Danny and a very much hurt Kim, as she was seeing if Robin was okay as he was knocked out by a stone.

Ben was about to set his watch up again, but cried out in pain as a foot was pressed onto his already bruised hand, and looked up with a glare at Randy.

"Looks like you were wrong about me, Tennyson," Randy hissed as he crouched down and stomped at Ben's hand once more, smirking, "Guess I didn't change them for the good, they changed me...and I couldn't be happier,"

"R-randy...st.." Ben coughed out as he then felt himself picked up by the collar and stared at Randy's glowing red eyes, "S..top...pl..."

"Too late to beg for mercy Ben," The purple haired boy stared at him with narrowed his eyes and raised his sword up to Ben's abdomen, "Goodbye,"

With a scream, Randy was about to pierce his blade into the Omnitrix wielder, but then was surprised when someone had pushed him away, dropping Ben back to the ground in the process. Ben panted a little as he watched Rarity fighting Randy off with a tree branch, and Randy dodging her every move.

"Give it up girlie," Randy laughed, "You're never going to beat me,"

Rarity huffed as she then smacked her tree branch at Randy's face, getting him almost in the eye with the sharp end, "I know I'll win,"

Randy was about to make his move, but at the corner of his vision, he saw three people approaching and calmly turned to face them. Rarity was confused as to why the other boy stopped and turned her head as well and gasped. What were Howard and Rini doing here? And with a stranger no less?

"Nomicon..." Randy spoke in distaste at the new guy.

"So you recognize me even in this form?" Nomi replied coolly, sternly staring him down.

"Ha, of course. I'm not the dumb fourteen year old anymore," The ninja spoke smartly as he raised his swords.

Nomi stared at Randy in disappointment then raised a brow as he saw Rarity. He looked down at the mask in his hand and gripped it tightly. He knew just what to do know.

"You, think fast!" Nomi shouted as he threw the mask at Rarity, who caught it in surprise.

"W-what is this?" The girl of generosity asked in confusion.

"NO!" Randy yelled and raised his swords up to stab her.

"RARITY!" Ben shouted as everyone witnessed this in panic.

"WEAR IT NOW!" Nomi commanded to the girl, and watched her quickly place the mask on.

And with a flash of light, Rarity was surrounded into ribbons of red and was dressed into the ninja suit, her pony ears sticking out from the mask, her hair flowing out from under the mask and her tail sticking out as well. Randy was caught off guard by this sudden change and was blown away from her. Rarity blinked as she looked down at herself and gasped in shock. Nomi smiled a little at this development as Howard and everyone else that was conscious now stared in awe...as Randy stared in anger.

"But...how?!" Howard shouted as he looked at Nomi for answers.

"I could sense it in her...She has the makings of a ninja,"

* * *

**And that ends Chapter 14. Now what the JUICE? Rarity as the ninja? But how and why? And the Ninja Nomicon became a real life person!? And Randy is evil?! And...and...oh cheese this is too much. Anyways, please read and review for this story to continue on :) I'm not getting as much and someone unfav'd it D: Lemme hear your thoughts and thanks for reading~**

**-DreamDisneyGurl**


	15. Recruiting of Heroes

**~Family Matters~**

**Summary: **

_Randy Cunningham lived the perfect life. Being the Norseville Ninja and kicking bad guy butt, having the greatest beat friend in the world at his side, having the perfect girlfriend like the twirling baton user and most of all, the 'bruecest' parents in the world. But what happens when Randy's world turns upside down when he finds out his life was a lie?_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the franchised shows used here and the characters, I only thought of the plot.**

* * *

"You! Think fast!" Nomi shouted as he threw the mask at the purple haired girl, who caught it in surprise.

"W-what is this?" Rarity asked in wonder, staring at the item in her hands.

Randy saw this and growled, raising his swords up to strike her down, "NO!"

"RARITY!" Ben screamed out in terror as everyone watched in fear.

"WEAR IT NOW!" Nomi commanded to the girl, and watched her quickly place the mask on.

And with a flash of light, Rarity had changed into the ninja as Randy was knocked away from the force of her transformation. Everyone gaped at the scene, and looked at each other in awe then back at Rarity, now dressed as the ninja.

"But...how?!" Howard shouted in shock, jaws dropping.

"I could sense it in her. She has the makings of a ninja," The red haired nodded as he smiled at her, "Now...duck,"

Rarity blinked but yelped as she swiftly backflipped from Randy's attack once more, making the heroes gape once more. They were about to step in and help, until Nomi blocked their path with a stern look.

"No, this is her fight alone," Nomi explained.

"You expect us to leave Rarity to defend herself?!" Ben shouted, worry and anger clear in his eyes.

"Trust her," The once book of Ninja Secrets spoke mysteriously, then turned to watch Rarity as she was back away from every move Randy made on her.

Rarity squeaked as she was suddenly backed against the wall, Randy having her cornered. She then growled, having enough of this, but soon gasped as she suddenly was seeing colorful lights and words flashing around Randy. The female ninja squinted her eyes as brightly colored letters began to form.

**_ "Believe in the weapon that is in the suit."_**

As if something was calling out to her, Rarity then reached behind her with both hands. She was then surprised to feel two swords at her grasp. Smiling, she then pulled them out and blocked Randy's attack, her eyes now looking determined.

"Woah..." Kim blinked, "How did she get those?"

Nomi closed his own eyes and smiled proudly, "She listens to her instincts well,"

Rarity pushed Randy back with her blades, then blinked as she saw more words and pictures forming around a now pissed off Randy.

**_"Let the warrior who holds the weapon fight the_ battle."**

Rarity closed her eyes, letting the instincts guide her. She gripped at her weapons as she then gracefully flipped sideways, cartwheeling behind Randy and jumped up in the air, using the hilt of her sword to hit the back of Randy's head. The boy then gasped in pain and growled, rolling away from the girl as he rubbed the back of his head. Danny, who was still a little disoriented from the previous fight, then used his ice powers to freeze Randy in place while the former ninja was distracted. Jinx looked at Danny then let her eyes glow hot pink as she then used her powers to shake the earth to get Randy down for Danny to keep him still. Ben soon saw this and then quickly used his watch to change into Ghostfreak and shifted near Randy, slipping into his body to keep him still. It was difficult, Randy seemed to be resisting the possession, but it got Kim to quickly get the swords from his hands as Roxy quickly got some magical handcuffs out of thin air and placed them on his wrists. Ghostfreak then left Randy's body and transformed back to Ben as Rarity walked over to them and removed her mask.

"You have done well to subdue him," Nomi walked over to her, gently taking the mask from her.

Randy struggled in his bonds as he glared at Rarity, Danny and Ben both holding the angry boy at each of his arms in case he ran away. Kim sighed in relief and then suggested that she and Roxy should check where the others were at.

"So this is the infamous Randy," Robin walked over to the growling ninja boy as he squinted his eyes at him, "You sure he's a good guy?"

"He is," Danny grunted as the seventeen year old struggled against him, "But it seems he's-"

"Under mind control?" Ben finished for him, "Yeah, he is, and it seems I can't do anything to fix that even when I was Ghostfreak,"

"So I guess no cure then?" Jinx folded her arms.

The ghost boy frowned at his ally's words as he then pressed at his earpiece communicator, "Kim, have you found the others yet?"

"_No,_" Kim's voice rang out quietly, "_Roxy and I just looked...it seems that everyone has disappeared,_"

"This is bad. I think Circe and Vlad knows we're here," Danny looked to the others.

"Wasn't that the point of the plan?" Howard raised his hands up, "Now c'mon, we need to get to a safe place and get Cunningham to snap out of it,"

"He's right," Robin nodded, "Once Randy's back to our side, we can continue the plan and rescue everyone,"

"But with just us?" Rarity spoke up with an unsure look.

"_A problem at a distance, may be a solution up close,_" Nomi spoke mysteriously as he looked at Rarity, "Perhaps you have other allies that can help you, whether you know them or not,"

Danny hummed as he tapped his chin, "Maybe the new guy has a point. Maybe we can gather up other heroes. Ben, you said that your friend Rex came from another dimension with those other people right?"

"Yeah...and?" Ben raised a brow.

"Maybe there's more where they came from?" Danny suggested with a smile.

Ben blinked then sighed, "We'll need to call Professor Paradox,"

* * *

_Meanwhile, near a temple..._

A brown haired Spanish boy flipped backwards as he then defeated some evil ugly looking monsters attacking him and his friends, and more kept on coming. Dark green eyes looked to his friends, all three of them busy with their own set of foes to fight. The boy sighed as he then quickly grabbed a golden sword from his back.

"SWORD OF THE STORM! _**WIND!**_" He cried and swiped the sword in the air, creating a gust of wind towards the creatures.

"STAR HANABI! _**FIRE**_!" A girl's voice rang as dancing flames surrounded the monsters, trapping them in a ring of fire.

"FIST OF TEBIGONG! _**EARTH!**_" A Texan accent boomed, as an earthquake erupted and sent the monsters down the craters created.

"ORB OF TORMANI! _**WATER!**_" A child's voice of a boy rang, as a tidal wave washed the rest of the creatures out of the temple that was a home to four Xialoin Monks.

The four monks smiled at each other at their victory, seeing as they have vanquished their enemies. The leader among them, however, then thought about something that bothered him during their fight. Before he could voice out his concern to his teammates, he suddenly saw some yellow and orange swirling wormhole forming, as two shadowy figures came out of it.

"Whoa, who are you?!" The leader of the four raised his fists up in a Kung-fu stance, as his friends followed him, making some formation.

"Easy there, I am here to ask for your help," A familiar ghost boy smiled, "My name is Danny Phantom, and this is my friend Kim Possible. We need your help in saving some of our friends and to save the world,"

"Oh, let me guess. Another thousands of years of darkness in your world right?" The brunette leader smiled and waved his hands, "I'm not surprised anymore of strangers from other worlds. My name is Raimundo, and these are my friends Kimiko, Clay and Omi...we are the Xiaolin Dragons,"

Danny and Raimundo shook hands as they smiled. Kim then used her Kimmunicator to dial up Wade to send a message back to Ben.

* * *

Ben smiled as he looked at the message Kim's friend Wade sent, and slipped it in his pockets and looked at Jinx, "You sure you wanna face your ex-boyfriend?"

Jinx sighed as she nodded, taking Ben's hand into hers, "I'm sure. He has to get over me sometime right? He's a flirt through and through, that stupid speedster,"

"It's been three years?"

"Yeah, your point?"

The Omnitrix wielder laughed as the two then walked towards the entrance of Central City. The two then blinked as they saw a flash of red pass them as some blur chased after it. Ben blinked as he then released the girl's hand as he then turned his watch and changed into an alien called XLR8 and speeded after whatever passed them.

Jinx sighed as she then raced off after them, muttering to herself, "The things I do for that boy,"

XLR8 soon skidded to a halt when he discovered that the blurs were the Flash, and he was fighting off some kind of robot. An ugly robot one at that. The blue Kineceleran then quickly appeared behind the bug robo thing and punched it's lights out quickly, then quickly got some chains to tie it up. Once down, he then quickly chained it to a lamp post for safe keeping.

"Woah, I thought I was the only on that was fast," A voice spoke in amusement, "But then again, I can recognize who could be faster than me..."

The beeping of the Omnitrix was heard and Ben was back to normal as he faced the Flash with wide eyes, "W-wally?"

"In the flesh," The speedster grinned as he patted Ben's shoulder, "That means that _she's _here, huh?"

"For someone so fast, you're still a little slow," The voice of Jinx rang as she slowly walked to them men with a frown, "Nice change of costume Kid, or should we call you Flash now?"

"Easy, Lucky...or are you still just Jinx?" Flash teased a bit as the sorceress rolled her eyes.

"As much as I'd like for you to flirt with my girlfriend," Ben hummed a bit with a smirk, "We need your help,"

"My help?" Flash pointed at himself, "Sorry Benny, but I'm not a solo act anymore. I work with the Justice League now,"

"What happened to Barry?" Ben asked, but then soften his gaze when he saw Wally looking uncomfortable.

"It's...a long story," The speedster looked away sadly.

"Alright, but for now, we do need your help. And maybe..." Ben bit his lower lip, looking a little nervous, "Call up the old gang?"

"You serious?" Flash raised an eyebrow at him, "You want me to call _them?" _

"Why not?" Jinx smiled, "It'd be nice to call Boy Blunder again,"

Flash sighed as he then nodded, "Fine, but Bats will kill me if I'm out of radar for too long so let's make this quick,"

"Don't worry on Bats, I'll handle him if you get in trouble later," Ben frowned deeply then blinked, "So...what was that thing that was chasing you?"

* * *

Nomi raised a brow as he looked down at his new form. Apparently, Rarity pushed him into going into some sort of world called Equestria. There, he would find someone that could help him out. And now...

"I am some sort of stallion?" Nomi looked down at his now black as coal fur like horse body, then at his red swishing tail behind him, "Interesting..."

He hummed a bit as he then spotted some sort of markings on his side. It looked like the symbol of when he's in his form as the book. He then sighed as he then started trotting to the Castle he was told to go to. Dark eyes then spotted a beautiful looking pony at the highest tower, looking through a telescope. She had a mane that represented the night sky, her black coating matching Nomi's well.

Where has he seen her before?

Nomi shook his head as he then continued on his way to go to the entrance, but was stopped short by some guard ponies. _Well, this is getting even more interesting._

"WAIT UP!" A voice called back as Nomi rolled his eyes.

Clip clopping after him as a blue pony with orange mane and tail, his annoyed brown eyes looking at Nomi as he raced behind him. He seemed to have a small markings too, it was of an octopus on his bottom side.

"Wienerman, you moron," Nomi muttered as he soon braced himself for a fight when the guards raised their weapons at him somehow (seriously, they have hooves, how do they do it?)

"Enough," A calm voice called, as the guards deceased.

Nomi and Howard tilted their heads as a beautiful tall white pony with such mixture colors of hairs on her mane and tail approached them, her wings spread out as the horn on her forehead glowed with some sort of magic. Nomi could tell that she was some sort of queen, due to the crown on her head.

"Who are you stranger?" She asked softly but in demand under that tone.

"I am The Ninja Nomicon, but apparently everyone calls me Nomi," The black stallion introduced, "And this idiot is Howard Wienerman...you must be Princess Celestia, yes?"

Lavender eyes looked at him in shock but then nodded, "I am she. What brings you here Sir Nomi?"

"I come from another world where your student, Twilight Sparkle, is captured along with her friends and some of my ninja's," Nomi explained as he then breathed out, "I was told by the Rarity of my world (because I am told there is a Rarity of this world) that you are someone I can turn to for a hero, perhaps?"

Princess Celestia looked at him but then folded her wings behind her, "Explain more to me about your situation Sir Nomi,"

* * *

"Amazing..." Rarity's jaws dropped as she stared at the large 'T' shaped tower then faced Robin in wonder, "And this is where you live?"

"It used to belong to my big brother, but I own the place with my team," Robin smiled a little as he went through the open doors, leading the girl of generosity in, "We can gather up some Titans up and rally them to join with the others,"

"Sounds fantastic!" Rarity smiled as she followed him.

"And don't worry about Randy, Ben said he'd keep him contain at the Plummer's HQ until we can get him back to normal," Robin then paused his steps and looked at her, "So...apparently, this Nomi guy made you the new ninja?"

Rarity sighed and looked down, "I don't know...but it felt...like I knew what I was doing even though I'm absolutely terrified of fighting. It's absolutely dreadful to get my hands dirty,"

"Well, it seemed to me you've been fighting your whole life," The boy wonder spoke with a raised eyebrow but then tapped at his chin lightly in wonder, "Or it could be that the mask gave you those abilities to fight like that. You were amazing,"

"W-well, I wouldn't say a-amazing," The purple haired girl flushed and twirled her finger around a strand of her hair shyly.

Suddenly, the alarms were set off as the two looked up and saw there were ninja like soldiers surrounding them, all of them having mask half black and half bronze.

"W-who are these people?" Rarity asked, staying behind Robin in fright.

Robin narrowed his eyes, "It can't be..."

"_Oh, but it is,_" A voice spoke and the two gasped as they turned and were about to fight, but were suddenly electrocuted out of nowhere, knocking them out as a figure shadowed over them, his one eye looking down at them evilly, "_Hello Robin...you seem to have brought a friend with you to your immediate end..._"

* * *

Randy looked at the glass containment he was in, but started smirking as his eyes glowed red, "Fools, the war has just begun,"

* * *

**End of Chapter 15. Well let's see if you guys were paying attention to the story at all. I have made some changed to the previous chapters, so I suggest you re-read it and tell me what you guys think of it all. And if you can guess who are the new characters, besides the ones in this chapter, then you'll get a major prize. I won't tell you what it is. It is to see who of you are truly reading the story. Anyways, introducing to you guys who are the new ****characters are:**

**Xiaolin Showdown - Raimuno, Kimiko, Clay and Omi**

**Justice League - Flash/Wally West**

**Princess Celestia (with a small cameo of Princess Luna) - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**And who are after our poor heroes? I guess we'll have to find out in the next chapters. Please reviews are welcome :)**

**-DreamDisneyGurl**


End file.
